Kamen Rider Sennen
by MaxGundam1998
Summary: An Ancient Evil has awakened and threatens to cloud both the Spirit World and Earth into never-ending darkness. One man shall ride on to vanquish evil and bring peace. Unite mankind and spirits, KAMEN RIDER SENNEN! (Cover art done by myself).
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series of Yugioh nor Kamen Rider.

Yugioh belongs to Konami

Kamen Rider belong to Tokusatsu

A New Hero. A New Legend.

Kamen Rider Sennen

Episode 1: Awakened

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, an ancient evil threatened to plunge the world into darkness. That evil was the Dark King Zorc. Born from the darkness of human hearts. He gathered a group of followers and evil spirits to lead an attack on the human world and the spirit world. In retaliation, the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem, his servants, and the spirits of good used their magic to fight against the evil forces of Zorc. It was a long and hard fight, but eventually, the forces of good triumphed and King Atem sealed away the evil spirits and destroyed Zorc. Just as Zorc was defeated, he made a vow that he would return one day to shroud the world in darkness and conquer it. King Atem kept these words in his mind and made preparations for the day that it would come. That was then, and this is now.

(Present Day Ancient Egypt)

Underneath the blazing sun of Egypt, an excavation team was at a dig site. Their goal was to locate a mysterious crypt that they've heard rumors about and uncover its secrets. One of the excavators had just planted the dynamite to blow up some rubble. He then let out a loud warning sign as everyone else took cover and covered their ears. The dynamite exploded, sending several chunks of rock of a variety of sizes flying everywhere. Fortunately, everyone followed safety protocol so no one was injured. Once the smoke cleared, the archeologists proceeded to investigate the area and to their surprise, they found an entrance. After getting the climbing tools, the archeologists and diggers descended into the hole. When they lit their flares, the light revealed that they were in ancient ruins. Filled with limestone pillars holding up the celling and a brick-pattern floor. Egyptian hieroglyphs were also inscribed alongside the walls with unlit sconce torch holders. Fascinated by their discovery, the group proceeded to venture further into the ruins and eventually they across an ancient golden sarcophagus. It was covered in strange hieroglyphics, and had a strange eye engraving on the front.

"We've found it! The Ancient Ruins of the Forgotten! This will be a major discovery! Send word to the camp. Tell them we've found it!" the head archeologist said. He was wearing light gray adventurer clothing, had black hair with a few gray strands springing out, and a short mustache over his lips. He also had some glasses around his neck. He also had blue eyes, and appeared around his forties.

"You got it Professor Rio."

Soon after, word spread around the camp, as many of the excavators began making preparations for transportation. Meanwhile, several archeologists were examining the hieroglyphs.

"So, what does it say Professor?", one of the archeologists asked.

"Hmmmm. Disturbed slumber leads to a disturbed world. If lost in darkness, find the Eye that that illuminates it. A riddle of some sorts.", Pro. Rio said.

Just then a man came in carrying a bag with water bottles, almost tripping on the ladder. He had short brown hair, two green eyes and a light skin color. He wore the same adventuring gear as everyone else. His name was Ricky Moon. "S-sorry about the wait. Here's the water." He said.

"Ah. Thank you, Ricky. Although you should be really careful." Pro. Rio grabbed a water bottle and returned his attention to the sarcophagus.

"Isn't this amazing? Another treasure to tell us about our ancestor's history. I can't wait for the whole world to see this." Rio said.

"That's sounds wonderful. So, did you try opening it yet?" Ricky asked.

"No, not yet. We're planning on transferring it to the Dice City museum. After that, we'll do a full-scale research on everything we find here."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Nothing much. Just a strange riddle. Other than that, there's nothing else out of the ordinary."

"Ah. Okay. I'm going to head back up now. I still need to hand out a couple more water bottles."

"Sure thing."

Ricky smiled in response, and climbed the ladder to reach the surface. However, instead of grabbing more water bottles, he proceeded to return to his tent. Once he got there, he grabbed a nearby knife and proceeded to stab the bed. Ricky viciously ripped all the fluff out until he eventually pulled out a walkie talkie. He then began tuning into a certain frequency.

"This is Ricky, reporting in…They've found it…I'm positive. I saw it with my own eyes. That is definitely the seal…Yeah. I know where they're taking it. Dice City Museum…You dare question my judgement…I thought so. That's all for now. Hehehehe. This world shall soon be Zorc's." he then turned off the walkie-talkie, and hid it. He would later bury it into the sand when no was looking.

(1 Week Later: Dice City)

Dice City. Just a standard city, tall buildings and filled with lively people. In the busy shopping district, there was a man carrying grocery bags in his hands. He wore a blue leather-jacket, with an untucked white shirt underneath it. He also wore gray pants and wore black and white sneakers. He had light brown hair, two dark-brown eyes and he was about 22-years old. His name was Timothy Yu, although most people call him Tim. While walking, he heard some noises in the distance which piqued his curiosity. Tim then followed to the strange sounds to an alleyway. When he took a peek to see what was happening, he immediately retracted his back out of vision. He saw two older men attacking a younger man. Tim frantically looked around to see if there were any police men in the area but saw none at the moment. Meanwhile, the young man who was getting attacked began crying out for help. There was no time to call 911. He then looked around seeing if there was anything he could use. He then looked at the ground to see a small rock at the ground and saw a torn scarf in a nearby trashcan. An idea then popped in his head. Though he thought it was a bad idea, he would soon appreciate he thought of it.

"I might regret this." He said to himself.

He placed both of his grocery bags on the ground, and grabbed the scarf. He then wrapped it around his head and quickly put on his sunglasses that he carried in his jacket. He then grabbed the rock, and threw it at the two men. It worked, too well. The Tim managed to land a hit on one of the thug's arm, but he underestimated his own strength, as the rock grazed one of the thug's right hands. The thug let out an ear-piercing scream as he turned his head towards Timothy. As for the man who was getting assaulted, he used this opportunity to grab his things and make a beeline for safety.

"You made a big mistake, little man."

"In all honesty, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. So, I'm sorry, and goodbye!" Timothy said, as he quickly took off, while almost forgetting his grocery.

"Get back here! You need to pay!"

Timothy was now running as fast he can, while making sure that all of his groceries were still in his bag. Lucky for him, the man who packed the food decided to tie up his bags. The two thugs gave chase, as they began pushing past people to get their payback. Tim was fortunate to have a slim body as he was able to slip past through most of the crowd with ease, allowing him to pull ahead of the two. He then managed to reach the parking lot and locate his blue Honda CBR1000 motorbike. He quickly stowed the groceries in the mini-apartment, put on his black motorcycle helmet and turned up the accelerator, speeding off. The thugs had just missed him. One of them picked up a nearby rock and threw it at Tim. But the thug only managed to hit his helmet.

"Wow. This thing really does save lives." Tim said to himself, as he didn't look back and tapped on his helmet. As for the thugs, they only sighed, realizing this wasn't worth their time and decided to go get some burgers and a band-aid.

After taking a nice peaceful drive, he arrived at a Japanese Restaurant, called Ichigo Rider. It was mostly famous for its Rice Bowls, or Dons. The mascot of the restaurant was a cartoon Japanese motor biker holding a Pork Cutlet Don in his hand while riding on a Motorbike. Tim then parked his Motorbike out in the lot and let out a huge sigh of relief. After discarding the dirty scarf on his head, he grabbed his groceries and headed inside, but not before making sure he wasn't followed. The inside of the restaurant had dark-blue walls with light-brown wood tile floors. There were also pictures of some motorcycles hanging on the walls. Upon entering the establishment, the first thing he saw was a woman with short black hair, in a white shirt, blue jeans, and a dark-green apron. She had two brown eyes and a kind look. Her name tag showed that her name was Lisa Pine.

"Hi, Tim. How was your shopping trip?" Lisa asked.

"Mmmm. A bit, rocky. But I got all the ingredients you need." Tim then proceeded to help put the groceries into the kitchen's fridge. "I'm beat. I'll head upstairs."

"Alright. Take care. Also, would you please take a shower? You smell funny." Lisa said as she continued to clean the area.

"Will do." Tim said. Even he admitted that he smelled a bit funny. Must have been the scarf.

Currently, Tim was staying at this restaurant, and pays the rent by working there as the chef. Lisa had taught him how to cook Rice Bowls and how to use a wok without starting a huge fire. He's good, but not as good as Lisa. Upstairs, he headed towards his room and found his roommate laying down on his bed, reading a Manga. He had curly brown hair, wore a dark-green jacket, with a dark-velvet shirt underneath and light-tan pants. He also wore square-glasses over his blue eyes, and had some facial hair on his chin. This is Marty Pine, the nephew of Lisa Pine and he currently 21-years old. He then looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tim. Good to see that you're back. Also, why do you smell like trash?" Marty said, and went back to reading his Manga.

"Long story."

"Eh. I'm not doing anything else important. So, I got the time."

"Okay. On my way back, I saw some dudes beating up some helpless man, and I…"

"You threw out a punch at them, and ended up in the trash can!?" Marty quickly chortled.

"Nnnnnoo. I threw a rock at them. You know I'm not really good physical confrontation. As I was saying, I threw a rock to distract them. I ended up grazing one of their hands by accident. It worked, and they chased me. I got away though, and I hope the other guy did as well."

"Well I guess that's cool but that doesn't explain why you stink."

"I wrapped a dirty scarf around my head to make sure my face was hidden. There is a chance that I might run into those fellas again. I don't want to have broken bones for a week. Let alone pay for a medical bill."

"Yeah. Those are some nasty numbers. By the way, what would you do if they kept on beating the man? Also, did you consider asking for help in the first place, like the police?" Marty asked.

"I did, but I figured that they wouldn't get there in time. Plus, there weren't any in the area. And, about the first part, I didn't think that far ahead." Tim said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, technically you went on a suicide mission." Marty said in a concerned tone.

"What was I supposed to do!? Leave the poor man to suffer?" Tim retorted.

"I don't know. Ask around for help. You got to assume that some people are willing to help a person in need. You would be surprised to know that a lot people have a good heart. Or are just nice in general. In fact, helping people out should be a normal occurrence. This Myne girl however, she is the exact representation of human filth. In my opinion though, I don't think she's classified as a human being." Marty said, as he flipped to the next page of the Manga.

"I suppose you're right. What are you reading by the way?" Tim asked.

"Shield Hero. A lot of people in the fandom said that the Anime left some stuff out, and they were right. The Anime is still good though. It's nice to see your favorite book, get animated and voiced." Marty said.

"As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about, Marty." Tim said. He then proceeded to walk over to the desk, and started browsing the internet. He then saw something on trending page, that caught his eye.

"Hey, Marty. The President of Klarence Corp went missing a couple of days ago. They just leaked it today."

"You mean, George Klarence? As in the Godfather of all technology?" Marty asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. Who else would I be talking about?" Tim then stared at the screen again and began reading the details. "Man, that dude is a legend for what he had done to help this city. I hope they find him."

"Me too. That guy is my hero. His speech of motivation; it made me get off lazy butt and I actually started caring about my Video Game Designer career. I owe him that much." Marty said, slouching in his bed.

"Wow. Didn't know he meant that much to you." Tim said.

"Eh. Don't worry about it. If you're positive enough, he's bound to turn up eventually." Marty then remembered something. "Hey, Tim. Do you remember what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Professor Rio invited us to that museum event. He even payed for our tickets, and mailed them to us not too long ago." Tim then immediately went to the Dice City Museum website, to find more information. "It says that they're bringing back a whole bunch of Egyptian Artifacts. Sounds interesting."

"It does. But mostly for you since History is your favorite subject. Anyways, what time is it starting at?"

"Around 4:00pm. Should be enough time for us to grab some lunch and just chill."

"Sounds like a plan. So, you play some Smash? The system just finished downloading Joker without any problems." Marty asked.

Timothy thought about it for a while. "Sure. We got time to burn. Just don't complain when I beat you."

"We'll see who's beating who." Tim said, smirking. While keeping the smirk, just as Tim got in front of the TV, he then pulled out the remote and turned it on. On the screen was a Xenomorph from the movie, 'Alien' letting out a loud hiss.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tim let out a loud scream, as he then fumbled backwards, and scooted away from the screen. Right now, Tim was breathing rapidly, while Marty was laughing out loud. Once Tim recovered, he then glared at his roommate.

"Really, Marty? You know I don't like monsters. Like, at all. I hate them. Xeno are just the worst." Tim asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just a blast to see you jump like that. I swear. You jump a lot more differently than other people. I mean, this I why I ask you to watch my Horror game playthroughs. Your reactions are the best!" Marty said, as he took a breather. "Alright, are you still up for a game of Smash. For real this time." he said.

Tim only let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to give you an extra whooping for that scare." He said, smiling confidently.

"Oh, ho, ho. We'll see." Tim said, chuckling grabbing the Switch Controller.

GAME!

Timothy won with the Inkling. Marty only gave him a stern look. "Best two out of three."

"You're on." Tim replied.

(The Next Day)

Timothy and Marty had just left the shop and headed out to a nearby Burger Joint. They ordered two standard burgers, and a basket of fries.

"So, *munch*, what's going to be shown at the exhibit *chomp*?" Marty asked.

"First of all, don't talk when your mouth is full. As for the exhibit, they just found some old relics but the big one they hauled in is this sarcophagus with strange engravings. They haven't opened it yet though." Tim said.

"Sounds cryptic. Then again, I'm willing to bet it's just dried-up mummy. I mean, that's what Egyptian Coffins were made for. Burying Pharaohs in style." Marty said.

"That is somewhat accurate of their culture. Although it would be kind of cool to think of something else in those Sarcophagus. Can you pass me the ketchup, please?" Tim asked.

"Sure thing, bud." Just as Marty was about to grab the bottle, another hand swooped in and seized it. Tim and Marty then looked up to see who took their condiment. It was a large man, who was a several inches taller than the both of them. He wore a red T-shirt and blue shorts. He also appeared to be muscular, and carried a black backpack on his back. He had blonde buzzcut, and a bigger nose than most people. The man merely had a smug smile on his face, as he tossed the Ketchup Bottle up and down into the air with his right hand.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the Dork and Geek. Fancy meeting the two of you here." The man said.

"Hey, Marty. Check it out. It's the big-time-jerkalo. Part Jerk. Part Buffalo." Tim said in a condescending tone.

"Mhm. John Wilbur. Aka, the King of Being a Total Ass. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Marty said glaring at the man named John.

Marty and Tim only glared at John, while John continued to look down at them. A moment of silence filled the air, with the only noise being other people talking, and the bustling of the city. Suddenly, the three men burst out laughing, as they continue to laugh together.

"What's up, losers!?" John asked in a more friendly tone, pulling up a seat in the process.

"Can't tell. My view is being blocked by a gigantic giant! Oh wait. That's you!" Marty joked, causing the group to laugh again.

From you can tell, John was a friend of the two. He just shows his companionship in a rougher way. And the same could be said for Tim and Marty's attitude towards him. "Oh, by the way, I believe this is yours." John then handed the Ketchup to Tim, but immediately yanked it back. He then proceeded to do this a couple more times, before Tim successfully snatched it away. "Huh. You're getting better."

"Thanks. I've been practicing lately. Want some of our fries?" Tim asked.

"No thank you. I'm on a tight carb diet. Don't want to ruin this beautiful bod." John said, gesturing to his only body.

"Really? I didn't know gorillas were beautiful." Marty snickered.

"First a buffalo, and now a gorilla. You guys are really inconsistent with nicknames. For me, I keep it simple with Tim the Dork, and Marty the Geek. So, what are you two doing here, aside from looking stupid?" John asked, grabbing his water bottle from his bag.

"We're on our way to the Dice City Museum. Our old College History teacher, Professor Rio invited us over there." Marty said.

John just shrugged at the answer. "Yeah, I'm not interested in old buried rocks. I prefer hard metal Rock-and-Roll."

"Kind of a surprise since you resemble a modern age caveman." Tim said, with a smug look.

"Again. First Buffalo, then Gorilla, now a Caveman! You two need to make up your minds." John said.

"I suppose. So, what are you doing out here?" Tim asked.

"I'm on my way to a trash band performance. Just a bunch of people playing music on trashcans. It's actually a lot cooler than it sounds." John said.

"You're into music?" Marty asked.

"Why not? It's one of Humanity's greatest accomplishments. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Well, it was nice bumping into the both of you again. Also, one word of advice, Tim. Beware of the monster underneath the bed." John said in a spooky voice.

"Really, John? I'm 22 years old. That doesn't work on me anymore." Tim said in a deadpanned tone.

"YAH!" Marty yelled, forcefully touching Tim's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"That seems to work on a 22-year-old." John said, as both he and Marty began laughing.

"Oh, har, har, har. Very funny." Tim said

With that said, John waved goodbye to his friends and headed off. As for Tim and Marty, they've just finished eating and proceeded to head towards the Museum. Once they got there, they saw a huge crowd of people gathering in front of the building, eager to see what was new. The two men then proceeded to locate where Professor Rio was, pushing through the large crowd. Elsewhere, a nearby popcorn vendor was happily giving tubs of popcorn to the crowd. Another customer appeared, a woman. She wore a black-jacket, black sweat pants, and a black cap. She had two green eyes and short orange hair.

"I'll have a one tub of popcorn please." She said.

"Alright, you want butter on that?" the owner asked.

"Burnt and ruined." The woman responded. At that moment, the smile on the owner's face disappeared. He then proceeded to scoop a bunch of popcorn into a large bucket and hand it to the woman.

"Enjoy." The owner said in a cryptic tone.

The woman only smiled as she continued on her merry way, munching on the popcorn bits. She thought they were a bit a salty. After she left, the owner continued to smile as if nothing happened at all.

(Inside the Museum)

Timothy and Marty had finally made their way into the building and proceeded to locate the professor. Marty even jumped up and down to get a better view of the area, not that it made a difference. Eventually, Tim was able to spot the professor who had just exited the bathroom. Tim then waved his hand furiously in the air, hoping Professor Rio would notice. Marty on the other hand proceeded to push on forward struggling to make progress. Eventually, the Professor noticed the two men and smiled, waving at the two. After making their way through the crowds, they were able to meet up.

"Mr. Yu, Mr. Pine. It so good see you two again. Have you been reading?" Professor Rio asked.

"Does Manga count?" Marty asked.

"I…I suppose so. Anyways, I'm glad you two could make it here. This has to be one of my greatest discoveries yet!" Pro. Rio said.

"We're proud of you, Professor. Thanks for sending us the tickets." Tim said.

"You should thank yourselves. You two were the hardest workers in my class, and both of you scored the two top highest scores in my class. I'm a man who always keeps his word and the students who scored the highest would be invited to dinner after a major discovery of mine."

"Thanks again. We'll do some sightseeing. After that, we'll head over the Egyptian exhibit to see the new relics." Marty said.

"Very well then. I hope you two enjoy your time here. If you need me, I'll be in the Sarcophagus area." Pro. Rio said.

"See ya!"

"Later."

The three then went their separate ways, enjoying the rest of the visit, completely unaware of what was going on.

(Outside)

Near the back area of the museum, there a was a parking lot for the trucks that delivered cargo. There, the same woman with the short orange hair came in walking, munching on her popcorn. She then reached in for more, but realized she was out. She merely looked a bit disappointed, but proceeded to keep on walking. She then reached the back area. She reached into the back and pulled out a pentagon shaped device with a timer system on it as a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She then tossed the popcorn bucket to the side and advanced towards the back of the building. However, a nearby police officer on patrol spotted her and went to investigate.

"Ma'am! You're not supposed to be back here! Back away from the door or else I'll have to report you. Or do you happened to be lost? I'm good with directions." The officer said.

The woman ignored the officer and continued with her business. The officer then noticed the strange object in her hand. "Hey! What's that in your hand! By the authority of the police, I'm ordering you to turn around and show me what is in your hand."

However, the Officer felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a man dressed up in a black suit, with a gray pants, and red scarf. He had smooth brown skin and was bald. "It's rude to interfere with another's business." The man quickly delivered a swift blow to his head, knocking him unconscious."

"What a shame. He won't be able to witness the Hell-Z's greatest moment." The woman said.

"Leave a maggot to fly around and it'll leave behind maggots." The man said.

"Shouldn't you be with your boys in that big giant van of yours?"

"Just making sure you do your part without any problems. As for this man, it's best to take him with us. Don't want any complications."

"Why don't you just kill him? A whole lot easier than taking him with us."

"Best to have more test subjects once this is done. Scientists require rats to get results." The bald man then picked up the officer, and slung him over his shoulder.

"You know, walking around with an unconscious body doesn't seem smart."

"That's why I'm using a car. Going back to my big van now so I suggest you start prepping." With that said, the bald man proceeded to walk away from the scene. As for the woman, she took the Pentagon shaped object in her hand and stuck it to the back of the building. She tried nudging it to make sure it was stuck in place. She then smiled and walked away. "I'm in the mood for a hotdog now."

(Twenty Minutes Later: Egypt Exhibit)

"Wow. I didn't know that this many people were into Ancient Egyptian culture." Marty said.

"Well, technically, the people from the past did influence our present. And the Egyptians were no exception." Tim then spotted a nearby Monolith.

"Hey check this out. Here, it tells about how the Ancient Pharaoh Atem fought against an Evil Spirit Zorc."

"Zorc? What kind of stupid name is that?", Marty snorted.

"Don't you remember from the History lessons. This guy was the Embodiment of Darkness, of Human Hearts according to Egyptian Lore. It's like how the Pharaoh is supposed to represent the Sun God Horus, responsible for making sure that their days is filled with peace and prosperity. If life sucks for the entire society, then the king is to blame. But if life is awesome for the people, then the king is doing his job properly." Tim said.

"Huh. That's neat. So, what's Zorc supposed to represent?"

"Eh, the usual bad stuff. Hatred, sadness, fear, anger, spite. Any kind of emotion that's related to negative feelings. From what from historians assumed, Zorc was something of an entity that represented the negative aspects of humans and it was King Atem who was able to prevent this entity from making the world a terrible place to live in."

"That's a neat story. You want to check out that Sarcophagus now? I heard it's quite the sight." Marty asked.

"Sure. Why not? After all, this place is open for a long time." Tim said.

With that said, the two made their way to the main room. There they saw the sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

"You know, I thought these things were supposed to have the face of the dead pharaoh on it. This one, it just looks like a stone box with weird pictures on it. Although that circle on the center of it does look neat." Marty said.

"I heard they called it a Spellcaster's circle. It's said to contain magical powers." Tim said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Marty asked.

"I like mythology. I'm really into the lore and stories. There's a reason why Rick Riordan is one of my favorite authors." Tim said.

"If that's the case, then you need to play God of War." Marty said.

"Yeeeeah. Not a fan of that kind of gameplay. Too, aggressive. I would suck. Plus, the was the enemies look make me tense." Tim said.

"That sounds like an excuse. You've got to at least try it before you say you're not into it. If you say you don't like it when you didn't try, then that's just being lazy." Marty said.

"You got me there, Mart. Alright, I'll play it when we get home. But, promise you'll help me." Tim said.

"Sure thing." Marty then did a fist bump, glad that his friend was going to play a game. "Oh. I got to use the bathroom, okay. Gotta go!" he then ran off towards the bathroom, that was out of the Egyptian exhibit, since the Egyptian restroom was being cleaned by the janitor.

Tim didn't know what to do with the remaining free time. He just paced around the room and walked past the other visitors in the area. He then looked at the Sarcophagus and for some reason, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. At first, Tim thought it was just a hungry stomach but it felt more than that. Gazing intently at the relic, the silence only made him more tense. He then shook his head and tried to relax. However, his uneasy feeling wouldn't go away. "Why do you give me a bad vibe? Maybe it's just spooky looking. I don't like spooky stuff."

(Outside)

Not too far from the Museum, there was a Hotdog stand, and the orange haired woman had just recently bought one with ketchup, mustard and relish. As she walked away, she took a bite out of it and nodded. "Tasty. But something is missing. Oh, I know." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a detonator. She then quickly pressed it, activating the pentagon device she planted at the Museum. The device then let out a loud beep and caused a massive explosion, destroying the outer wall of the building. People then began screaming and running away from the explosion, scared for their lives.

"Nothing like a couple of terrified screams and explosions to go along with tasty food." She then took another bite out of her hotdog and smiled with glee. "So, delightful."

(Back at the Museum)

The Explosion shook the building to its core causing people to either panic or become paralyzed in fear. The back of the Museum happened to be the closest to the Egyptian exhibit causing some rubble to fly off. As for Tim, he was thrown off balance and onto the floor. There was also some ringing in his ear as he tried to understand what was happening at the moment. Once his hearing returned, he heard the sound of an engine, along with sound of moving tires. Suddenly, a black armored truck crashed through the wall. Tim then rolled out of the way and hid behind a nearby pillar. The back doors of the van then opened up as black armored foot-soldier quickly came out, wielding black-guns with electricity flowing through them.

"Remember, Stun'em. We need them alive for our scientists." One of the soldiers said. They began firing blue electrical darts, paralyzing everyone, regardless if they were men, women, or children. The visitors began screaming in fear as even more black-armored trucks began coming in unloading more soldiers, spreading out through the museum.

Tim held in his breath trying his best not to scream. His legs quivered and his lips wouldn't stop trembling. The soldier continued their onslaught, paralyzing every moving thing. One them even kicked a man who was stunned for fun, even laughing at his misery. Soon, another truck came in, but it was a UPS delivery truck. More men then stepped out of the truck and began grabbing those who were paralyzed and loaded them up one by one. Timothy only hid, afraid. Who were these people? What are they doing? Why are they here? These questions flooded his mind. He then saw a man hiding in a nearby corner, and he was just as scared as he was. The man then took out his phone and dialed 911.

"Operator. You got to send cops to the Dice City Museum, there are… AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The man was shot with paralyzing shot from one of the soldiers. The Dark Soldier then walked over to the man, and kicked in the stomach and chuckled.

"Hey, nobody likes a tattletale." The soldier said kicking him again. One of other men from the Delivery truck then quickly grabbed the man and dragged him off.

"Don't rough them up too much. We need them in fresh condition."

Every action, every word, every single bit of movement. Tim could tell that these men had no regard for human life, devoid of compassion. Slowly he repositioned himself to evade detection. He was good at hiding after all. Marty did call him a master of hide-and-seek. He wondered if Marty made it out okay. He hoped that Marty didn't get captured by whoever these men were. Tim then peaked over the display case he was hiding behind and his eyes widened as he saw an un paralyzed Professor Rio, being dragged to the sarcophagus.

"Let go of me! I demand to know who you are! You dare soil these grounds with those filthy hands of yours!"

"Ah, Professor! Welcome!" the Professor then looked up with a shocked look as he recognized the voice. It belonged to Ricky Moon. This time, he wore a dark-grey shirt, a black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. His dark-brown hair was pulled back and there was a more sadistic smile on his face.

"Ricky!? What the hell is going on here!?" Rio yelled.

"Oh, this? These are some my pals. They were so excited about your discovery that just had to come!" Ricky said, gesturing his hands to the soldiers who chuckled sinisterly.

"Really? Well, they're causing a bit of ruckus for the other folk." Rio said in a spiteful tone.

"Ah don't worry about them. They'll be fine. We can't afford to hurt our new candidates too badly. We didn't kill anyone, did we?"

"What do you want?!"

"What do I want? Why, it's the same thing you want to open!" Ricky then leaned closer and smirked. "To open that box."

"What!?"

"And lucky for us, I brought someone who can pop that sucker open." Ricky said.

From the Delivery truck, a man wearing a black robe outlined in gold stripes with the letter Z on the top of his hood emerged. He then approached the Sarcophagus and smiled with joy.

"What's he doing?" Pro. Rio asked.

"Ssssssshhh. Just watch."

Tim, who was still hiding was curious as well. He slowly raised his head to get a better look. The Robed Man then held out both of his hands as two strange Hexagram circles appeared in front of them. He then began chanting in a mysterious language that no one else could understand. The Sarcophagus' runes then glowed purple and an eerie light shined from the cracks. The Mage's began chanting more faster and sounded more vicious. The Sarcophagus began to shake and the lid began to lose its grip. As the Mage chanted, Tim and the Professor became worried. Helpless and afraid. Ricky and his men only smiled, looking forward to what was about to happen.

The final words that the Mage spoke, could be understood by all. "I release thee from imprisonment. Spread chaos for your master of Darkness! Zorc."

The lid of the sarcophagus then shattered as a pillar of purple energy erupted from it. Within, Dark Spirit like ghosts with red eyes, flew out of their prison, laughing evilly and flew around the exhibit hall. Tim's eyes widened as he fell back on his bottom with his mouth wide open. He was terrified. The laughing alongside the ghastly look. It made him quiver in fear. Normally he would scream, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move, he couldn't look away. He could just sit there and be afraid. Professor Rio was at a loss for words. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that such horrors lurked in the Sarcophagus.

Ricky however was smiling and clapping. "Now that's a Light Show! What do you think Professor? This is your discovery! Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

"What have you done?" Rio said, as he got on his knees in despair.

"Nothing much. We just lit the fuse for Hell-Z's grand entrance."

"Hell-Z?"

"You never heard of us? Wait. Of course, you haven't. We're pretty much a secret to the entire world. It won't be secret anymore though. This world is ours for the taking! For the glory of Zorc!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF ZORC!" the soldiers cheered.

"This is madness!" Professor Rio shouted.

"Oh ho ho. It'll be more than just madness. It'll be chaotic, destructive, deadly. Although, it won't matter much to you. Dead men really don't do much for us."

After hearing his last words, Tim snapped out of his fear and gazed over the display case. Professor Rio, slowly turned his head to Ricky, with a face filled with despair. Ricky had a gun in his hand, pointing it at the professor's head.

"We can't have any lose ends here. And you're not in a good condition to be a test subject. But you can die happy knowing you helped with all of this! Thank you, Professor." Ricky said, gesturing his hands to the surrounding area and then quickly pointing the gun back at his head. "We'll make sure the people know of your contributions."

"YOU BAS…!"

BANG!

Professor Rio's Body then fell forward. Lifeless. Smoke fumed from Ricky's nozzle as he blew it away. "I'm really, really torn about this. I kind of like you. If I could shed tears, I would probably be crying a river right about now. Hehehe." Ricky chuckled.

Tim's eyes did not deceive him. Lying on the ground was Prof. Rio's body. Tim began to breath rapidly and tears began to form in his eyes. His hands, held against his hand began to shake. His eyes filled with despair, fear, and disbelief. The laughing and howls of the dark spirits echoed in his head. Tim couldn't take it anymore. He broke his silence, letting out a despaired filled sob that echoed through the exhibit. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Tim quickly covered up his mouth, realizing what he had just done, but it was too late. The gaze of the soldiers and Ricky felt like they were piercing Tim's soul. Tim turned around to run but another person stood in front of him. It was the same black-man who was out in the back.

"Didn't your mother ever told you not to eavesdrop?" The man then punched Tim in the gut, sending him flying across the room. Tim gasped in pain, clutching his stomach, trying to stand, but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Hey! If it isn't good ol' Diaz. How you doing big boy?" Ricky asked.

"Can it, Ricky. The cops will show up soon. Attend to your business quickly. The sooner we leave, the better." The man known as Diaz then walked away to the Delivery truck and drove away.

Ricky only smiled and knelt down next to Tim. "Hmmm. I guess you saw the whole thing." He then noticed the look in Tim's eye. "Wow. I have never seen a grown man this scarred in my life. Kind of pathetic. But you do show some promise. Nice build, and I bet you're probably smart as well. Plus, you took from Diaz and aren't screaming like a sissy. Kudos to you man."

"W-what are you g-g-going…" Tim tried to form his sentence but he was too scared to do it.

"What am I going to do to you? Don't worry too much. I'm not going to kill you. I killed him because he needed to die. You on the other hand. We've got bigger plans for you." Ricky said, snickering. Tim could only watch as Ricky rose from the ground and grinned at him. "But first. You're going have to take a little nap." Ricky then raised his foot, and stomped on Tim's face, knocking him out cold.

(?)

While unconscious, Tim had a weird dream. There were the sounds of explosions, magic, and fighting. He saw creatures of different types. Ranging from small to big. Humanoid to beast like. Wielding different weapons. They were all fighting against one another. A Green Wolf jumped into the air, grappling a nearby goblin. A Giant Soldier of Stone marched forward, but was immediately swarmed by swarm of bats summoned by a Wicked Vampire, toppling the soldier over. Tim then turned to his left to see a nearby knight casting off black armor, revealing a Swordmaster. The knight then picked up a Lightning blade that was on the ground and charged into battle, killing multiple ghouls. The weirdest thing about this dream was that Tim felt like he was seeing this battle through someone else's eyes. When he looked forward, he saw hordes of ghastly spirits, filled with malicious auras, all charging at him. Suddenly, he then saw his hands, but they weren't his hands. However, they were holding a golden belt with a golden triangle in the center. He felt that he was about to put on the belt but before he could, he heard a scream of pain causing his head to turn to the direction of the scream. It belonged to a Knight in Blue Armor, who was knocked off his purple horse. Tim held his hand out to the man but was immediately hit from a blast of energy, knocking him off his feet. Tim then found himself lying on the floor. He couldn't move his body. He had no control. He began to question if this was his body. His head then turned to the left, and he saw a Blonde, pale skinned, green-eyed girl come running up to him and kneeled down. She wore a blue 'off the shoulder" outfit, with pink trimmings, a small pink cape and ended with a short pink skirt along with boots and a large pointed hat that matched her outfit. Tim saw her mouth move, and tear coming out of her eyes. Tim couldn't hear what she was saying but he did understand that she was in pain. Just then, he held out his hands, holding the Golden Belt. The girl hesitantly took the belt and closed her eyes in anguish and ran. His head then fell to the right and what he saw shocked him. He was staring at a gigantic sword that fell next to a purple warrior with red eyes. However, that is not what shocked him. It was the reflection in the sword. He did not see himself, but instead a magician, wearing a purple cloaked magician robe, with a purple cone hat, with long purple hair, and blue-eyes. The image in the reflection showed the man talking but his stare immediately turned to the sword's reflection. Almost as if the Magician was looking directly at him.

(Reality)

Tim suddenly woke up gasping for air and panting heavily. The first he saw was an overhead lamp. The kind that you see at the dentist. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the new lighting. Suddenly, several men then looked down at him, wearing face-paint to resemble skulls sporting white lab coats. The men merely smiled at him with sinister looks. Tim then saw that he was wearing a hospital gown. Tim's eyes widened open as he tried to move but his arms and legs were restrained. His wrists and ankles were cuffed by chains with his body spread outward. No matter how much Tim struggled, he couldn't break free. Tim then looked around to see that he was in a laboratory with several pieces of equipment and he soon realized he was a part of the experiment.

"Who are you people!?" Tim shouted, showing slight hints of fear in his voice.

"Gah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" An evil voice laugh echoed throughout the room. "I see you're awake Timothy Yu. For we are HELL-Z!"

"Hell-Z?" Tim remembered Ricky mentioning something like that in the Museum.

"Hell-Z is an organization that has lasted ever since the beginning of time. Our existence was forgotten over the past year but only because we waited for the right time to strike. Our goal is to cloak this world in darkness and have it ruled by King Zorc! Soon, both the Spirit World and Earth will be conquered and warped in our image."

"Spirit World? Zorc? Don't be stupid! That's just all a myth!" Tim yelled.

"All myths came from somewhere. But make no mistake all of this is real. After all, you're a spirit yourself now."

"Spirit?"

"Ever since the attack on the museum, you've been here for about a week. And during that time, the scientists you see before you have performed surgery on you, implanting inside you one of the most Powerful Spirits in all history of the Spirit Realm. Out of thirty patients you were the only one to survive the process. Your body must be strong. Yes. The master of the Arcane Dark Arts shall be a great minion of Zorc!"

"Why in the world would I want to be your minion? You guys are crazy, evil and insane!" Tim exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're acting as if you have a choice in the matter. You will be a servant to Zorc. The Terror-Spirit of Dark Magic."

"Enough with that crap! I don't feel any different. I'm not a spirit, and I will not be your puppet!"

"Still in denial. Then we shall show you!"

One of the scientists nodded his head to another. In response the other scientist pressed a button on a control panel and a strange magician's circle with runes appeared on Tim's chest. Tim's body began to ache as he felt a strange surge of energy in his body. "Right now, we shall strike you with a blast of Chaotic-Energy. A mere human would turn to dust in mere seconds. However, the powers of the Dark Magician grant you Dark Magical powers of your own, to protect you from a variety of attacks." The scientist explained.

Another scientist at one of the other consoles then pressed a button causing strange laser devices to be lowered from the ceiling and aimed directly at Tim. Tim's eyes then widened as he then stared at the scientist at the console. The head scientist then gestured his head giving the order for activation. The scientist pressed the button. The lasers fired black blasts of energy at Tim causing massive amounts of pain upon contact. Tim's screams echoed throughout the lab. It didn't help the fact that he was chained up, restricting his body movement. The pain was tremendous, nothing that Tim could ever imagine. The scientist then turned off the machine, allowing Tim to breath heavily.

"As you can see, you're still alive and well. You're much more durable and stronger than you were before. However, you are incomplete. In order for you to become a true servant to Zorc, we shall now brainwash you. Once it is complete, you shall become one of our greatest warriors." The head Scientist said.

"I'll never join you. NEVER!" Timothy yelled.

"It's useless. Once we begin the brain modification procedures, you shall be a member of Hell-Z!" he then turned to his head to another Scientist. "Begin the Brain Modification Procedures!"

The scientist nodded, and smiled evilly. Suddenly, the panel then emitted sparks causing a small explosion, destroying the panel in the process. The scientists all had shocked look on their faces. The lights in the room then turned off and a red-siren turned on, sounding off a loud ringing noise. Just then, one of the Soldiers came running in.

"We have an emergency! One of our power generators has been sabotaged! There is an intruder in the facility!" the soldier shouted.

"Find the intruder! We must not let him escape!" The Head Scientist yelled. Soon, everyone in the lab then ran out of the room to find said intruder, leaving Tim all by himself.

Tim wondered exactly what was going on. However, he saw this as an opportunity to escape. Tim looked around to see if there was anything he could use but he got distracted by the strange circle on his chest. It was still glowing, meaning the scientists forgot to turn it off. They did say they were restricting his powers.

"As much as I don't want to believe it, if what does creepy dudes said are true…" Tim then glared at his hand and tried focusing energy there. He then tried flicking it outward. "Come one. Something." He said to himself desperately. Tim then began snapping his fingers rapidly, hoping for something. "COME ON ALREADY!" Something happened this time, from his left hand, he fired a blast of Dark Magic, destroying a nearby control panel.

"Mother Of Pearl." Tim said shocked at what he just did. Just then, his cuffs unlocked themselves meaning he just hit the panel that controlled them. Tim lifted himself off of the table and hopped onto the ground. Tim stumbled around but felt weak. Especially weak after he unleashed a magic attack.

"I guess this is one of those Spells that ties with vitality. At least, that's how Marty would put it." Tim then wondered if Marty was here. A prisoner, soon to turn into a minion of Zorc. As much as Tim wanted to know how his friend was doing, he first needed to take care of himself. Somehow, Tim managed to stand up on his two feet and managed to walk to the door. Suddenly, just as Tim opened it, a guard was standing in front of him.

The soldier then immediately pointed his gun at Tim. "Huh. I knew I heard something. Now look, buddy. The higher ups don't want you dead. But they didn't say anything about putting a bullet in your leg. So, make this easier for the both of us, okay?"

Tim didn't know what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to do whatever these men told him do. However, he felt weak and didn't know if he could take this man on.

BANG!

A loud gunshot was heard as the Soldier staggered forward, and dropped dead. Tim then looked up, to see a man, who didn't have creepy face paint. He had short brown hair, and two brown eyes. The man was wearing a standard lab-coat, a black T-shirt, and brown pants. The man was holding a black pistol, smoke steaming out of it. "Ah, you have broken out of your cuffs on your own. That saves us some time."

At that moment, Tim immediately recognized this man. "Y-you're George Klarence. You went missing several days ago. Is this where you've been?"

"Now's not the time to ask questions. Come with me, quickly! More guards will be here soon!" George said.

Tim wasn't sure if he could trust this man right now, but what choice did he have? He then nodded and immediately followed George out of the room. The two then made their way down the hallway. Tim had many questions to ask George but talking would make it easier for their enemies to detect them. George then raised his hand, signaling Tim to stop moving. Peaking over the hallway, they saw a group of guards running across and waited for them to pass. Once it was clear, George signaled his hand to move forward. The two then ventured further down the hallway. Tim didn't realize it at first, but he noticed that the entire structure of the building had a black, dirty color. There wasn't that much lighting in the hallways with the only light source coming from small lightbulbs that hung from the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Tim asked.

"An old mineshaft. Abandoned due to bad structure. Hell-Z was able to reinforce this place with some construction and made it into one of their main bases of operations. This area focuses on experimentation." George explained. Suddenly, two guards came running from the upcoming corner but George raised his gun with fierce speed and shot a lethal shot at each, stopping the soldiers dead in their tracks.

"I never knew you were good with guns." Tim said.

"I used to go out to the shooting range with my son. Now, enough talk. These guards have heart-beat monitors on them. They'll figure out where we are now." George said.

Just then, the PA speaker turned on. "Attention all guards. George Klarence and Subject-210 are in Area C. I repeat. George Klarence and Subject-210 are in Area C."

"See. Now let's move!" George yelled, as both he and Tim began running. Tim had felt like they have been running for hours. Tim still had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that this man named George was rescuing him. They then came across a dead end but George continued onward to the wall. He then shot at the center of the wall revealing a loose panel. George then tore off the panel to reveal a security panel. After punching in the code, a larger portion of the wall opened up revealing a large metallic portal. George then walked over to the computer that was connected and began typing away on the keyboard.

"What is that?" Tim asked.

"It's a portal. I installed it here secretly. Took me a long while to complete this. Fortunately, I had some help. Not everyone here works for Zorc on their own free will." George said.

As George typed away on the keyboard "I-is now a bad time to ask you what's going on here?"

"Well, I'm good at multitasking so I can answer some questions but make them quick."

"Ok. Why are you rescuing me? You said there were more prisoners here, so why me exactly?"

"Because I have to. Otherwise all worlds will be doomed. For you see, you already know that the Spirit of the Dark Magician lies within you. Not only is the Dark Magician considered one of the most powerful spirits in the Spirit Realm, but he was King Atem's most trusted friend. Since his Spirit remains dormant within your body, you have to escape for you're the only one who can use the power that was granted by the Pharaoh to stop Zorc."

Tim staggered back a bit, shocked after hearing all of that. Tim figured that there was more. "I- I heard every word you said. But I still can't believe it. Spirits, Zorc, Atem, Hell-Z! What do you expect me to do!? I don't know how to use this magic!" he yelled. He had his hands against his head, grabbing his hair, and hyperventilating. "Look. If all you need is the guy inside me, just take him out of me! This whole thing about me being a Spirit now is just crazy!"

"I understand how you feel, Mr. Yu. However, I cannot do that. I'm not even sure if the procedure is reversible." Tim was silent after hearing that. He then backed up to a wall and slid down onto his bottom, and took a moment to think. At the same time, George finally managed to activate the portal as it began making mechanical noises. He then looked at the devastated Tim and sighed with remorse.

"Timothy. I know you didn't ask for this. But the power that resides within you is the worlds only defense against this threat. Now listen to me. I don't know all of the details, but there is someone that does."

He then reached into one of his lab coats and pulled out a picture showing a young teenage-woman with light-brown skin, and two dark-green eyes. Her brown hair was sporadically arranged and jutted downwards in all directions, frizzing a lot giving her hair a fluffy appearance. She wore a white 'off the shoulder top' shirt, a dark blue skirt, a brown belt, and a gold bracelet on each of her wrists, along with a gold choker, with a red gem in the middle, on her neck. "This woman's name is Mana. In case if I don't make it, find her. She'll explain everything."

Just then, the two of them heard loud metallic footsteps. Each footstep grew louder with each passing second. Around the corridor, Tim and George saw the shadow of a huge figure.

"No. Not him." George said with a terrified look.

"What about him?" Tim asked.

"Out of all the Terror-Spirits that could have found us, it just had to be him." George said, with a face filled with fear. "Lord Inferno."

Standing on the other side of the hallway was a jet-black knight. He wore standard silver-chain mail on his entire body. He wore black chest armor with sharp curves extending over his shoulders, standard black armor leggings on his lower legs along with black metal boots on his feet. He also wore a black armored Faulds, with red jewels on the sides, around his waist. On the lower parts of his arms were jagged-layered gauntlets, and triangle shaped shoulder guards. He wore a great helm helmet that crusaders usually wear, but it was black, and it was shaped to resemble the head of a dragon. Within the two eye holes, two bright red circular eyes glowered. To Tim, they resembled the eyes of a demon. The Knight then held out his right hand and summoned a stream of fire from his hand. The fire danced around the knight and formed a straight line in front of him. The fire then began to take the form of a demonic sword. The knight then grabbed the fire causing it to take on a more physical form of a silver sword with a dragon like handle. The knight then eyed the console, seeing it was Tim and George's main way out of there.

Lord Inferno then held the sword in a back-hand grip and the hurled it towards the control panel in an attempt to stop their escape. Without hesitation, George jumped in front of the panel to protect the portal as the sword pierced through his body as he let out a scream of pain. Due to his body getting in the way, the sword's trajectory was thrown off balance barely missing its original target. Lord Inferno then began running towards his targets.

"MR. KLARENCE!" Tim yelled kneeling down. He saw that the sword pierced through his entire body, with the blade sticking out from his back. Blood was dripping from his mouth as well. Just then, George's hands quickly grasped Tim's shoulders.

"I'm entrusting the future to you…*cough*…Bring Spirits and Man…together." George then used his remaining strength to lift himself off the ground. George then forcefully pushed Tim into the portal before the knight could reach them.

"WAIT!" Tim yelled, but it was too late. By that time, he had just entered the portal, leaving George behind. George then pulled out his gun and shot the console multiple times destroying it, causing the portal to shut down. George then succumbed to his wound and fell to his knees and coughed up more blood. Meanwhile, Lord Inferno had just reached them but was too late to stop Tim.

"Even in the face of death, you still kept to your goals. Quite admirable. However, your actions are punishable by death. I'll give you a painless one if you desire so." Lord said.

George only scoffed. "I appreciate it. However, Hell-Z won't be victorious. That man will make sure of it." he then took his gun, and aimed it at his head. "Also. I make sure to go out on my own terms."

*BANG*

George's body then collapsed to the ground. Lord Inferno only stared at the body for a moment. He then placed two of his fingers on the right side of his head. "This is Lord Inferno. Subject-210 has escaped."

Ricky's voice then echoed through Lord's head. "Ah. A real shame indeed. We'll just have to go looking for him." He said telepathically.

"Very well then. I shall depart immediately." Lord said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horse, bud. We need the guy in one complete piece. If we send you, all you would bring back would be nothing but ash. Don't sweat it. We'll just send a weaker Terror-Spirit to track him down. Not too weak, but strong enough for a knockout. However, if he ends up disintegrating or cutting off a limb or two, nothing a couple of robotic replacements wouldn't fix. Should be easy finding him since we placed a tracker in his body. You cool with that?" Ricky asked.

"If those are your orders. I shall obey them. But what about Mr. Klarence's body?" Lord asked.

Ricky thought about it for a moment. "Put it in cold storage for now. It may have some use in the future. That's all for now. Ricky out."

Lord then was left all by himself staring at George's body. He then knelt down, and closed his eyes. "Amongst your kind, you were probably one of the decent ones. Shame."

(Old Train Yard of Dice City)

In Dice City, there was an abandoned train yard that used to be bustling back then. But now, it's nothing but an old relic of the past. Within a nearby storage shed, there was a mechanical portal on the inside. At first it was silent. Then, the portal activated as Tim came flying out and landed on a mattress that was placed by George in advance. Tim groaned as he struggled to get up. The first thing he saw was a table with a note, and a plastic bag on it. He also saw his clothes on the table as well. He walked towards the table and picked up the note and read it.

If you're reading this, I'm most likely dead. I've committed many atrocities in this life, and as a result, you will carry that burden. I'm truly sorry. However, I beg of you. Use the power that lies dormant within you to protect this world from Hell-Z. You must have many questions, but you'll have your answers. There should be a cell-phone on the table. In it, there is only one call option in the contacts list. Call that number and say Dark Mahad. I wish I could write more but if I continue, they might catch on to me. Hell-Z must be stopped. No matter what. Zorc's Resurrection and Rule must not come to pass. I have faith in the people who will protect this world. Please. Protect the world we love. I also have one more request. I have a son. His name is Stanley. If you ever see him, please inform him of my death. Also, I have something for him. It should be underneath the table. I ask that you give it to him, as a father. Thank you.

George Klarence.

P.S. There's a Tuna-Fish Sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a water bottle in the bag. Don't worry, it's a refrigerated bag. The Sandwich should be preserved. Also, I figure you want to eat after being held captive for so long. I hope you like the Classics.

When Tim finished reading the P.S. section, he suddenly felt really hungry. He quickly reached for the bag and unzipped it and saw the food. His mouth was drooling just a bit as he quickly grabbed and unwrapped the sandwich, devouring huge chunks of it. He then ripped open the small Potato Chip bag and began munching on each of the salty snacks, following with a huge gulp of water. Tim vowed to never take food and water for granted as long as he lived. Once he finished, Tim sat down to think about everything that had just happened. At this point, he come to terms that George Klarence is dead after getting struck by that spear. Soon, questions began to flood his mind again. Was he truly a so-called Spirit now? Is it permanent? What is Hell-Z going to do in the future? And how were his friends doing? Furthermore, he remembered the overwhelming aura of that knight. The piercing red eyes were the features that stood out the most, as they sent a shiver running through his spine. He decided to think about it later as he then changed out of his hospital clothes and into new clothes. There were also some shoes on the ground that came with socks. Tim then saw the phone on the desk, and remembered what the note said.

"Might as well call the person. I don't know what else to do right now, nor where to go." Tim said to himself.

Tim then picked up the flip-phone, and immediately went to the contact list. As the note said, there was only one contact, but it didn't have a name ID. Seeing that this was his only option, he immediately pressed the button and waited for anyone to pick up. After three ring-tones, somebody finally picked up.

The voice was that of a teenage female. "Hello? Who is this?"

Tim then looked at the note to see what he had to say again. "Uh…Dark Mahad?"

Whoever the other person was on the other end of the line was silent. Tim began growing concerned. "H-hello? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Is Mister Klarence dead?" the girl said in a somber tone.

Tim was shocked from hearing the question, but he hesitantly answered. "Y-yeah. He died protecting me."

"…I see." She said. Tim wasn't sure, but it sounded like the woman was trying to hold back her tears. "Where are you right now? I need to know."

"Uh…let me check." Tim then opened the door of the shed he was in. The first thing he saw were a variety of old trains. There were also some train tracks on the ground but they looked like they haven't been used lately. The sun was bright and high in the sky meaning it was around noon. He then looked back at the shed and saw a purple flag hanging from above the roof. "I think the old Dice City Trainyard. You know where that is? Also, I'm hanging out in one of the sheds here."

"Alright. Stay right where you. I'm coming for you."

"Wait! Who are you exactly?"

"Mana Anzu. I'm a friend of George, meaning I'm one of your friends as well. Stay safe." Mana said hanging up.

A long dial-tone then followed as Tim then closed the phone and went back inside. "Damn it. I forgot to ask how long it would take her to get here. Geez. I'm starting to feel sleepy. A little shut eye wouldn't hurt." He then collapsed on the mattress and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

(Dice City Mall)

In the shopping district of Dice City, a young woman around the age of sixteen was seen standing at the driveway circle. She had brown hair that was sporadically arranged and jutted downwards in all directions, creating a frizzy appearance. She wore a white 'off the shoulder top' shirt, and a dark blue skirt, with a brown belt, and wore a gold bracelet on each of her wrists, along with a gold choker, with a red gem in the middle, on her neck. She also was carrying a black briefcase under her left arm, and was holding a phone in her right hand. This is Mana Anzu.

"The concept of humans allowing and paying strangers via this Uber is…unique. It's convenient." Her phone then let out a little beep. "Ah. I see my driver has arrived. I'm glad Mr. Klarence gave me that gift card." Mana said.

A Green Car then came up to the driveway and Mana then waved her hand to signal the driver to unlock the door. She then got into the passenger seat and saw her drive was Marty Pine. He was wearing his usual attire. "Hey. Name's Marty. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise. I'm Mana by the way."

"Huh. That's an interesting name. So, where to?"

"The Old Trainyard. You know where that is?"

"Of course. There's only one abandon trainyard in this city." Marty then drove out of the driveway, and began driving onto the road. "So, what's a person like you want with that old place?" he asked.

"I'm meeting somewhere there. It's important that I meet him."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's not. I just have to see him. Also, is it okay if you stay. I might need a ride back home."

"Sure. I do need the cash." Marty then sighed, as Mana sensed some sadness in his voice.

"Is…something the matter?"

"Oh. S-sorry if I sounded a bit down. A friend of mine went missing about a week ago. It was during that Terrorist attack on the Museum. He also happened to be the chef at the Restaurant that my Aunt owns. So, I decided to make some extra cash by doing this Uber thing. To tell you the truth, I feel ashamed of myself. Once the trouble started, and I ran for my life. Not a single thought about my bud crossed my mind. By the time I escaped, I realized that he wasn't with me. Heh. I just hope he's still out there."

"I see. I lost someone special as well. It was right in front of my eyes. He told me to run away and to live. In fact, I've lost a lot of friends that day. I too wished that I could've done more."

Marty chuckled. "I guess we're both a couple of cowards."

Mana remained silent and just reclined back in her chair. Seeing how depressed the conversation was making her Marty decided to change the subject. "S-so, what's in the Briefcase?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The Briefcase. The one in your lap."

"O-oh. This thing. It's a personal item."

"Okay. What's it for, though?"

"It's a secret." Mana said, trying to relax.

"Umm…Do you like magic? I used to see a lot of magic shows back then."

"My friend was a Magician." Mana replied somberly.

Marty wasn't sure if he was helping or not. "I think I'll just shut up."

"Thank you." Mana said.

(Trainyard)

In the shed, Tim was sleeping peacefully, enjoying his rest. Unaware of the dangers that were lurking out in the open. Not too far from where he was, something had landed in the middle of the trainyard. It growled, and snarled, hunting for its prey.

"Where are you, prey?" the creature said.

Back to where Tim was still sleeping, he began tossing over, as his head began to hurt. He groaned in pain as he tried to ignore it, but the pain wouldn't go away. He then finally woke up, and held his head.

"What the heck? Why do I have a headache?"

"Danger approaches. Escape!"

A voice rang in Tim's head, causing more pain. "D-danger?"

Just then he heard a faint sound. It was soft, but it grew louder and louder by the second. The closer it got; Tim recognized the sound as a fire attack that he usually heard from one of Marty's video games. He then bolted for the door, and jumped out in time. At that exact moment, he saw a large fireball, make contact with the shed, causing it to erupt into flames. Tim looked back, shocked. He then looked from where the fireball came from and was horrified. He saw a monster. It had a humanoid appearance, but had a blue body. It had the appearance of a dragon, with a light-blue body, and wing appendages. It had a demonic-dragon head, with a round snout. There were also spikes coming out of its back, and it also had a blue tail. The dragon creature snarled as it let out a terrifying roar.

"Oh, snap!" Tim yelled, as he quickly got up and began running as fast as he could. The dragon-monster then opened its mouth and shot two fireballs from his mouth, sending them flying towards Tim. He then ducked and sidestepped to the right to evade both of the attacks.

Seeing that his target was getting further away, the Dragon spread his arm wings and began flying towards his target at incredible speed. Tim's jaw dropped, flabbergasted at the ferocious monster flying towards him. Knowing that it would catch up eventually, he decided to change his escape route. Tim then saw that one of the trains had an open door and decided to run into there. Meanwhile the Dragon-Monster opened its mouth again and used a Fireball attack in attempt to strike down Tim. Just before the attack hit, Tim then performed a panic dive and safely made it into the train. He then shut the doors in an attempt to hold him back.

He then continued to run down the train, looking out of each of the windows, to see if there was an escape. A claw then pierced the ceiling of the train, as the Dragon began tearing its way through the train. Tim just kept on running, to the next car door, and proceeded to open it. The dragon finally made its way into the way, and turned its head towards Tim. It then opened its mouth and fired another fireball at him. Tim then jumped onto the ground as the fireball made contact with the front of the train-cart creating a huge gaping hole. Naturally, Tim made a dash for the hole while the Monster did the same.

Knowing that he would catch up eventually, and get burnt to a crisp, Tim's eyes darted all over the train yard looking for anything that he could use. However, all he saw was dirt and sand.

"Come on. There's got to be something here! I can't just use sand-attack against…him…" Tim then had an idea. Simple, but it could be effective.

He looked behind him, to see that the creature was still in pursuit, and hurled more fireballs at him. Tim kept weaving and ducking the attacks, and took a turn at a nearby corner at one of the freight cars. The Dragon then immediately sprinted over, to get into firing range. However, just as soon as he turned the corner, his face was struck with a handful of dirt and sand, blinding his irritated eyes. Beforehand, Tim had crouched at the corner of the freight car, and grabbed a huge pile of dirt from the ground. Fortunately, it was the dirt that had a sandy like texture. He assumed that since the monster was a living being, since its eyes would react the same way a human's eyes would if sand were thrown into its eyes. Tim's plan worked as planned as he then took the opportunity to make a dash for it.

The Dragon-Monster was now pissed off. Once he was able to see again, he looked around to see where his prey had run off too. He then looked down and saw several footprints, leading to a gigantic warehouse shed. The monster then snarled and flew towards the warehouse.

(5 Minutes Earlier)

Outside the trainyard, Marty had just pulled up at the front. "Well, we're here."

"Thanks for the ride. You're going to wait for me, right?" Mana asked.

"Of course. If anything changes, just call me." Marty said.

Just then, a huge explosion was heard from within the trainyard. Smoke could be seen rising not too far. "What the…?" Marty then heard the car door open and then closed as he then saw Mana running towards the fire.

"What's she thinking! It's too dangerous to go alone in a situation like this!" Marty yelled to himself. He then reached for his glove compartment and grabbed his swiss-army knife.

(Present: Train Warehouse)

The Dragon tore down the warehouse doors and saw that the interior was quite a bit huge, but Tim shouldn't have gotten far. The dragon then walked in slowly, sniffing the air and turning its head around multiple times. There were a couple of freight cards lined up on the sides as well as some equipment. Meanwhile, Tim was hiding behind a large shelf of tools and trying to keep his breathing quiet. He heard the Dragon creature roaming the place, snarling ever so coldly. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment.

Little did Tim knew, the Dragon had carefully positioned itself on top of the shelf, by using its wings to obtain the high ground. Quietly, it made every attempt to position his body in firing position without alerting Tim. Smirking, the Dragon then opened his mouth and prepared to launch a fireball attack from its mouth.

Just then, the door on the other side of the warehouse swung opened, as Mana quickly entered the building, to see what was happening. "ABOVE YOU!"

Tim heard her yell just in time to see the incoming attack and avoid it. He then attempted to push down the shelf, forcing the Dragon to lose balance and fall off onto the ground. He then ran over to Mana.

"Mana Anzu I presume?" Tim asked.

Mana nodded. "Hurry. We must escape while we have the chance." She said.

Tim agreed as they both ran out the door. "What was that, thing?"

"A Terror-Spirit. A more Corrupt version of Spirit. The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1, to be exact. Now, stop talking and move it!" Mana yelled. This only confused Tim even more.

They then heard a loud crash from behind. The two then turned around to see the Blue Dragon creature, crashing out of the window warehouse. It then fired a barrage of fireballs from its mouth, causing massive explosions next to Mana and Tim, sending them flying off the ground. Tim landed on the ground and tumbled. Mana landed against freight car and fell flat to the ground. While they both struggled to get up, the Dragon-Monster landed on the ground. He then smirked, seeing Tim on the ground.

"How pathetic. This is to be expected though considering you have no experience with your Spirit powers. No matter, once the scientists finish the brainwashing, you shall be one of Hell-Z's finest soldiers. You should feel honored." The Terror-Spirit said.

Just then, Marty had just arrived onto the scene and saw what was happening. He saw Mana injured on the ground, and Tim not too far from her. However, he couldn't tell it was Tim from where he was standing. He also saw the Dragon Terror-Spirit. At first, he stepped back out of fear. But he clenched his hands, gritted his teeth and pulled out his knife.

"I'm going to be an idiot for doing this. But I would prefer to be an idiot with a backbone, than a spineless coward." Marty said.

Marty then began sprinting towards the Terror-Spirit and readied himself. When he got close, he then leaped into the air, and jumped on the Dragon's back. Surprised, the Terror-Spirit had no time to react, as he struggled to get Marty off his back. Marty was making it more difficult as he had his legs wrapped around his torso and his left arm locked with the Spirit's left arm-wing. He then aimed his knife at the monster's head, and went for the killing blow, but the Dragon began to struggle violently, causing Marty to miss. Marty then decided it would be best to weaken him. He then began stabbing the Spirit in the back, and the shoulder. However, the Terror-Spirit's skin was thick. Marty's knife barely made a dent. Still, Marty yelled at the top of his lungs and began stabbing the knife mercilessly, causing blood to spill. To the Terror-Spirit, they weren't serious wounds but they did cause him some pain.

Tim was starting to regain some of his strength. He then raised his head to see his best friend, rodeoing the Winged Dragon Terror-Spirit and stabbing it in the back. "M-Marty?"

Marty's eyes had the look of a madman as he continued to attack with his knife. Seeing that the skin was still holding, he saw that the wings look less durable, and changed targets. He then held his knife in the reserve grip, and stabbed backwards, into the Winged Dragon's wing, and creating a severe tear. The Dragon roared in pain, as he then slammed Marty into a Freight car, forcing him to lose his grip. Seeing he had the opportunity, the dragon was able to free himself and throw Marty off of his back.

Marty tried to get up, but the slam in the Freight car really did some damage to his body. The Terror-Spirit was even more mad than ever. He then jumped over to Marty, and grabbed him by the neck. "Damn, Monkey! I'll take my time killing you!"

The Dragon's grip then tightened causing Marty to scream out in pain. His scream made Tim look up in despair as he saw his friend about to get killed. He then remembered Mr. Klarence and Professor Rio's deaths. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Just then, something caught his eye. It was the briefcase that Mana was carrying and something else that fell out of it. Apparently, the explosion caused her drop it and break open the lock. The item that fell out was the same golden belt from that strange dream that he had. The moment he saw it, he had the strangest feeling that he had to put it on. Almost like a voice whispering to him to do it. Tim then summoned all of his remaining strength and got back up on his feet. He then ran towards the belt, but his footsteps were loud, causing the Terror-Spirit to notice. The Dragon then fired a fireball from his mouth, but Tim did a dodge roll and grabbed the Belt.

Looking at the Belt, he was at first hesitant, but he then steeled his resolve. "Now or never."

He then attached the belt to his waist quickly. A sudden surge of magical energy then shocked his body, in the form of yellow electricity, causing his body to feel excruciating pain. Tim let out pain filled screams, as he collapsed to the ground.

"It seems you cannot handle the power of the Millennium Driver." The spirit said.

The Pain was unimaginable. Tim clenched his fists on the ground, and clenched his teeth. He forced himself to stand on his own two feet, breathing heavily with the magical energy flowing still shocking his body. He then looked down and saw the button on the top of the belt and he immediately knew what to do. At the same time, Mana was recovering, and looked up to see what was about to happen. Tim's right hand formed a fist and he raised it into the air. Meanwhile, the Dragon feared the worst and was unsure of what to do. He then decided to forget about Marty and threw him to the ground, shooting several more fireballs out of his mouth. For some reason, a certain word popped into Tim's head, and he felt like he should say it.

"HENSHIN!"

He then slammed his right fist on top of the button of the belt causing the triangle in the middle to slide open, revealing a strange gold color eye symbol engraved on a black-background. The eye then began to shine, as it made an Egyptian standby noise. A flash of light enveloped Tim, as the Fire Balls struck the ground around him. A massive fire then formed, causing smoke to rise into the air. Everyone peered into the smoke to get a better view. The smoke then began to move away, revealing a figure. Standing next to the fire, Tim was now wearing unique armor. The chest armor had a multi-ring design near the neck area of the armor, alternating between dark-purple and gold. On the center of the chest, was a magician's circle, colored black, with the runes being gold. Just above the belt, was a purple line, that went around the waist. The lower body consisted of a purple colored suit legging, with knee armor colored gold and it had a blue gem embedded in the center. For footwear, there were just simply connect to the leg portion of the suit, but were made of rubber. There was no armor on his armors, but only the suit, colored dark-purple, with the exception of a golden-brace on his right-wrist. However, on his left arm was what resembled a DiaDhank; the Egyptian Duel Disk. He had a mask on his face, with two big purple eye-lenses. The silver mouth piece resembled that of a jaguar mouth, based on the design of the fangs carved onto it. On the top of the helmet were golden horns, that arched out.

Mana and Tim were shocked from what they were seeing. "He…he actually did it. he became Sennen." Mana said, bewildered by the sight. Marty only jaw dropped, completely speechless from what he was seeing.

Tim looked at his arms, shocked from what he was seeing. He then looked at his body, seeing his armor. However, he felt a massive surge of energy coursing through his body, empowering him. He then got into a boxer like fighting stance, and braced himself. The Terror-Spirit then fired more Fireballs at Tim. Surprised, Tim raised his arms in defense, as the flames made contact. However, he only stumbled back and the pain was minimal. He then pounded on his chest, acknowledging the durability of the armor. He then rubbed it, since it still felt like getting hit by a huge hard-cover book.

Seeing that his attack was ineffective, the Terror-Spirit then charged at him. Startled, Tim jumped, and staggered backwards. The Dragon then threw a punch at him, but Tim quickly sidestep to the right and threw out a right hook, from his panic. What he didn't expect was to see the Dragon get sent flying back, knocking him down to the ground. Tim stared at his right hand, surprised of how strong the punch was. Confidence began to swell within him, as he was more eager to fight now. This time, it was Tim running towards the monster, and threw a punch at the downed monster. The Terror-Spirit then rolled to his right to avoid the attack, and immediately got back up. Tim began throwing out random punches, but the Terror-Spirit began taking the fight more seriously, as he began dodging most of Tim's attacks. At just the right moment, the W. Dragon Terror-Spirit grabbed his right arm, and blasted a Fireball attack at his face, sending Tim flying back.

Tim slid on his back, and groaned. Looking up, he saw that the Winged Dragon was now running towards him. He then saw that his right wing was still injured from Marty's knife frenzy, which would explain why the Spirit isn't airborne. However, that wasn't going to help him in this situation.

Just as the Dragon was about to strike, he quickly rolled backwards and used both of his legs to kick the dragon away. He then grabbed a nearby metal pipe that was next to him, and whacked the Dragon on the right wing, causing him to flinch and stagger backwards. "At this rate, I'll not going to last." Tim said to himself. He then saw Mana running up towards him.

"Hey! Use this!" Mana then threw two small emblems at Tim, catching them as well. He then looked at the two Emblems, one of them portraying a Shield with the same eye engraving that was on his belt, and an Armored Elf Warrior. "Put them into the DiaDhank!"

Tim had a confused look, although no one could see it, as he shrugged.

"The device on your left arm! Put the Ka Emblems in there!" Mana shouted.

Looking down at his left arm, the so call DiaDhank then opened up, taking the form of a disk like shape, with three slots. The shapes also matched the size of the emblems, and he realized what she meant. The W. Dragon had just recovered and was even angrier than before, and began to shoot out another fireball from his mouth. Thinking about defense, Tim decided to go with the Shield Emblem and placed it in one of the slots. The DiaDhank then spoke.

MILLENNIUM SHIELD

At the same time, the W. Dragon fired a Fireball Attack. Tim raised his arms in defense and closed his eyes. He then heard a metal clang sound, and didn't feel any pain. He also felt something on his left arm. When he opened his eyes, he saw that there was a Red Heater type shield, with a gold outlining with the depiction of the Eye symbol. The W. Dragon then fire another Fireball, only for it to be completely guarded by the shield. Happy with the results, Tim decided to place the Elf Emblem in the second slot.

CELTIC GUARDIAN

An astral image of an Elf Warrior then appeared and overlapped with Tim's body, and then disappeared. A double edge sword suddenly appeared in Tim's hand. The sudden increase of weight in his hand, caused him to tilt a little to his right, but he eventually found balance.

"A sword and a shield. Best Weapon combo in the world. According to Marty! HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tim yelled, as he charged forward shield first.

The Winged Dragon fired more fire balls at Tim, but it proved useless, as the shield deflected all the attacks. Tim then got close into striking range, and swung his blade, causing sparks to fly off the Terror-Spirit's body, and he followed it up with a kick to the abdomen. He then went for another swing, but the W. Dragon dodge and went for a tail swipe, tripping Tim, causing him to fall on his back. The W. Dragon then threw out another punch, but Tim used right Leg to kick him to the side, and performed a thrust attack, but missed. Tim then got up and ran towards the Dragon and swung the blade downward, only for the W. Dragon to catch the blade between his claws. Tim admitted that it was pretty impressive. He continued to try and force the blade out of the Spirit's hands, but the W. Dragon began to quickly overpower him. Knowing he couldn't win in this deadlock, Tim let go of his sword. This caused the W. Dragon to stumble forward, after losing balance. Tim then took the shield off his arm and grabbed the sides with both hands, and slammed the front portion into the Terror-Spirit's head. Not giving the Spirit any time to recover, Tim continue to slam the Millennium Shield ferociously, over and over again. He then dropped the shield and reeled back his arm. He didn't notice, but there was a sudden surge of energy building up in his fist. He then delivered a fast right-hook, right into the Terror-Spirit's chest. The W. Dragon was then sent flying back, several feet away, landing on the ground with a thud.

Tim then looked at his right hand, and realized that smoke was coming off of it. He then returned his sights to the W. Dragon, who had just gotten back up on his feet. Just as the W. Dragon began walking towards Tim, he suddenly stopped in place. His body began to twitch and it seem to be in pain. The Same Eye Symbol then appeared on the Spirit's chest, the same place where Tim punched him, and it appeared to spread across the entire body. The W. Dragon let out an ear-piercing scream of pain, and then exploded, leaving nothing left but a huge medium sized fire. Within the fire, was an orb of light. Curious, Tim cautiously approached the orb. The Eye Symbol on his belt then began to glow, causing the orb to fly towards Tim and enter the belt. Then, another emblem appeared in front of Tim, as if were telling him to grab it. Once it was in his hand, Tim saw that the Emblem depicted a Winged Dragon, with a round blue snout: almost similar to the humanoid monster he was fighting earlier.

Tim felt a sudden sense of fatigue, as the armor surrounding him disappeared, reverting back to his normal clothing. The Belt was also gone as well, but he could still feel it was still on him. He then fell forward on his knees, and began breathing for air. He then lay down on the ground, and spread out his body. "Gosh, I'm exhausted."

While resting, Marty came up to him and looked down. "Hey, Tim."

"Marty. Nice to see you've been well. So, what have you been doing lately?" Tim asked.

"Nothing much. A lot has happened after that Museum Attack. Also, what the heck happened to you?"

"Long story. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer all of your questions. There are stills some things that I don't know about.

The two then noticed Mana approaching them. "Don't worry. I can help answer those questions."

Chapter End

Author's Note

If you've been keeping up with my Battle Spirits fic, I said that I would upload the first three chapters of my new story in a row. Well, turns out that's a lot harder than I expected. So, instead I'll focus on the next three chapters for this story. Maybe.

So, yeah, my newest fic is a Kamen Rider X Yugioh story. For the record, there will be no Duel Monsters card games. Just the Spirit world. Also, only monsters from the first generation of the Yugioh will appear. That means no Neos, no Stardus, no Utopia, no Odd Eyes, and no Decode. I just want to keep this story simple.

I've been a fan of Kamen Rider for a long time. If you read my Yugioh RWBY Chronicles story, it's a no brainer. One day, this story just popped into my head, and I just had to write it. So, I hope you all enjoy it.

In other news, I have something serious to tell all of you. I've been diagnosed with a terrible disease. Doctors say it's uncurable, and that I'll only be able to cope with it. It'll deeply affect my writing schedule. I have Persona Gaming Syndrome. I contracted a couple weeks ago after being exposed to Persona 5 content. I'm already displaying the common symptoms. Leveling up Social Links, listening to the music, fusing personas constantly. It may last for a while. The doctor that diagnosed me was Jus Ajok. So, expect chapters not to come out as fast.

In any case, I hope you all have a wonderful day.

Next Time on Kamen Rider Sennen

Episode 2: Resolve


	2. Chapter 2 Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series of Yugioh nor Kamen Rider.

Yugioh belongs to Konami

Kamen Rider belong to Toei

A New Hero. A New Legend.

Kamen Rider Sennen

Episode 2: Resolve

_(One Week Ago: Spirit World)_

In the Necrovallely canyon, the three suns of the spirit world were setting over the horizon, as the rays of orange sunlight shined over the towering mountains, casting large shadows. As peaceful as it was in the beginning, disaster and destruction soon follow. After Hell-Z's attack on the Dice City Museum, another battle had begun in another world. The Spirit World is home to many spirits, some good, others bad. Even so, the Spirits lived in harmony.

However, the Spirits of Zorc had been released from their prison and began their reign of chaos in the Spirit world. Spirits of Peace clashed with the Spirits of Zorc. Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind and a variety of other elemental attacks scattered through the field.

Down below several spirits were fighting with all their might. Gaia the Fierce Knight struck down the two dark clowns, Peten and Sagi, with his two red lances, galloping across the field.

On the enemy side, the King of Yamimakai shot a bolt of black lightning across the field, aiming it at Gearfried the Iron Knight. The electricity coursed through the Knight's body, forcing him down on one knee.

However, he struggled, and broke off his armor, revealing his true form: Gearfried the Swordmaster. With his restraints gone, Gearfried armed his himself with a Lightning Blade and charged forward, cutting down any enemy that was unfortunate to step in his way.

In the Skies, the Curse of Dragon unleashed his Fire Breath attack, burning away the land, but was immediately attacked by a furry of shadow arrows, from the Night Serpent Dragon. The two Dragons began attacking each other circling the skies.

Back on the ground, a battle group consisting of Celtic Guardian, Axe Raider, Flame Swordsman, Beaver Warrior, Panther Warrior, Alligator Sword and other warriors charged into battle, clashing their weapons against the enemy group, consisting of Vorse Raider, Doomcalibur Knight, Enraged Battle Ox, Pitch Black Warwolf, the Headless Knight, Gil Garth, Drillago, Makyura the Destroyer, and many more.

While the factions battle it out, several Malicious Dragons descended upon the battlefield, ready to wreak havoc. However, standing before them was the Buster Blader, wielding his large Dragon Killing Sword. The Purple Swordsman stood his ground and struck the dragons, with each attack holding tremendous strength. Each of the Dragons fell to the ground, laying still.

Suddenly, a bright light began to illuminate the sky above the Dragon Slayer. When he looked up, his eyes widen to see several blasts of energy heading his way. Without any time to react, the blasts of energy came in contact with the ground, sending the swordsman flying into the air.

In the distance, several robotic machines began making their way towards the battlefield. They ranged from Spider Launchers, Twin-Barrel Dragons, Pendulum Machines, Canon Soldiers and Slot Machines. The deadliest amongst the bunch were the Barrel Dragons, which were responsible for the previous attack. Part Dragon, part War Tank, all destruction.

They began firing salvos of cannon fire, onto the battlefield. Several Spirits ran for cover, while those that could use magic casted barriers to block the attacks. With the Spirits on the Defense, the Dark Army of Zorc sent Mechanical Chasers onto the field to attack, while the Millennium Army, the name of the good spirits, was on the defensive.

In the sky, a young girl with blond hair wearing a blue magician's robe, the Dark Magician Girl, soared through the skies, riding on her wand, evading the enemy fire. At the same time, she casted a magical spell, conjuring several storm clouds over the Mechanical Chasers. These were no ordinary storm clouds, as they instead down Acid instead, corroding most of the Machines.

Smiling at her work, the Dark Magician girl then proceeded to fly off to wherever she is needed. Meanwhile, enemy reinforcements began to converge onto the battlefield.

The sound of thunder then echoed across the valley, and lighting flashed in the sky. Standing in the middle of the battlefield was a warrior, in silver armor, wearing an orange tattered cape. This was Gilford the Lightning. He then drew his silver scimitar, and raised it to the sky.

A bolt of lightning then struck his sword, as Gilford then jumped into the sky and swung his blade, sending a swift slash of electrical energy, destroying almost everything. Many of the enemy monsters fell, as Gilford stood victorious.

Just then, a purple orb was then launched into the air, and then dispersed, scattering dark energy across the field. It had no effect on the Millennium Army Spirits, but the energy began to sweep into the bodies of the fallen Spirits of Zorc.

Their bodies then hovered in the air, and a dark purple sludge began to cover them. It moved sporadically, changing the spirits from within. The purple sludge surrounding the Zorc's Spirits then dispersed, revealing the spirits new forms. They were more humanoid and some had smaller sizes, but had monstrous features. For they had become Terror-Spirits.

Gilford was taken aback by the Monster's new appearances, but he stood his ground. He then sent out another wave of electrical energy again. The attack landed its mark, causing the Terror-Spirits to stagger. However, they immediately recovered, letting out horrific battle cries. They charged into battle, with their new upgraded forms. The Machine King was now human sized, but its body was more monstrous, but still metal. The red circle on its chest then lit up and fired a gigantic laser across the battlefield, causing an explosive chain reaction. Several spirits were sent flying into the air, some allies and some foes, as the flames raged on the battlefield.

Drillago, a drill like machine monster, now had a humanoid body, with two large drill gauntlets on its new arms, drills on its shoulder pads, and it now had a humanoid head, with a drill on its forehead. Terror-Drillago sprinted across the battlefield, smashing his drills into anyone who crossed his path.

His next target was the Rocket Warrior, who was flying straight at him in his Invincible Rocket form. Drillago stood his ground and waited. Once Rocket Warrior got in range, Drillago's drills then powered up, and he managed to smash Rocket Warrior down onto the ground, forcing him out of his Invincible Mode, as he laid on the ground defeated.

Other spirits struggled as well. Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, a Magnet Warrior Monster was fighting off against the Masked Beast, which was now a humanoid Terror-Spirit, with a muscular body, and with several masks on its body.

Terror-Masked Beast then threw out its arms, causing multiple masks to fly off its body to attack Valkyrion, who tried to fight off the masks. While his guard was down, the Masked Beast delivered a single strike to Valkyrion, forcing him to split apart into Alpha, Beta and Gamma, rendering the three unconscious.

Soon, the new Terror-Spirits began making their way across the valley with ease, as the Millennium Army began taking more casualties, being forced to fall back. The Celtic Guardian had been separated from his group and fending off the Man-Eater Bug Terror Spirits.

It's transformation into a Terror-Spirit had increased its strength and durability, as Celtic Guardian was forced into a more defensive position. His obnoxious attitude, which shows occasionally, allowed him to stand firm for just a while, until his sword was knocked out of his hands. The Man-Eater Bug then went in for a finishing blow, but was then blasted into the air by a Black Magic attack. Celtic Guardian then looked above him and saw the Dark Magician descending down to the field.

"Are you Okay?" Dark Magician asked.

"I'm fine. Just a couple of wounds, but I'll live. Zorc's soldiers have gained immense power. We're barely managing to hold them off. What should we do now?" Celtic Guardian said.

"For now, you should fall back and regroup with any remaining spirits. Right now, Strike Ninja is bringing us the Millennium Driver. He just left the temple and is bringing it here right now. Just then, the two heard movement coming towards them, followed by sinister cackles and beastly snarls. "Fall back and regroup with the others. I'll hold them off."

Celtic Guardian struggled to get up. "Hey, I can still fight!"

"You can barely lift up your arms. Besides, I won't fall that easily. Have some faith in me." Dark Magician said in a determined but stern tone. Celtic Guardian looked anxious, but bitterly acknowledge the fact he wouldn't be much help. He only nodded and retreated from the battlefield.

Terror-Spirits then arrived and began to approach Dark Magician. The Spellcaster then spun his staff around and got into a combat stance, readying himself.

The Terror-Spirits charged and raised their weapons with every intent to kill. Dark Magician simply raised his hand, and the world's colors became distorted for a moment, striking one group of Terror-Spirits with a blast of Dark Magic.

Another group came at from behind, fire a blast of energy at him. Dark Magician then snapped his fingers and called upon the Magic Cylinders. The blast of energy went from one cylinder and then came out the other, sending it back toward the Terror-Spirits, as they screamed in agony from getting hit by their own attack.

One of the Fiends then ran up close and swung his claws. Dark Magician then raised his staff and blocked the attack, breaking the Fiend's guard. He then swung his Magician Rod, delivering a deadly blow to the Spirit. More Terror-Spirits began to get up into melee range, as the Dark Magician began using his Magician's Rod as a Bo-Staff.

He spun it around, striking down anyone who got close, and blasted away others with his Black Magic. Having enough of this, he summoned at least a Thousand Floating Knives, and sent them flying at the hordes of Terror-Spirits, shredding, stabbing and cutting them down to pieces.

He then turned around, spinning his staff, to strike more Terror-Spirits. However, their numbers only seem to have increased, and his energy was low. It wasn't long until Dark Magician found himself surrounded by enemies. Then, he sensed something coming in hot from above.

"BLACK BURNING!"

A wave of pink dark magic, struck the battlefield, sending the surrounding Terror Spirits flying into the sky, and some didn't even come back down. Dark Magician then looked up to the sky to see his apprentice flying downward at high speeds. Just at the last second, Dark Magician Girl pulled back on her wand, somehow making a skidding noise in the air, and smiled at her master.

"Hi, Master! I thought you would like some help. How are you feeling?

"I'm fine, Mana. But thank you for the assist. Although, do you know when Strike Ninja is going to be here?"

"He's right behind you."

Dark Magician then turned around to see the Strike Ninja, kneeling before him. He jumped back, a little shocked to see him.

Dark Magician Girl only continued to smile. "He's been silently taking out some of the enemy Spirits that were attacking you. You just couldn't see him."

Dark Magician paused for a moment, to take a breather. "Thanks for your help. Do you have the belt?"

Strike Ninja was still for a moment. He then raised his head and nodded. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out the Golden Belt, allowing Dark Magician to retrieve it. Just then, a Woman in black cloak also appeared. She was known as the Gravekeeper's Assailant. "Mahad. Zorc's army makes their approach, and our forces our depleted and weak. What do you suggest that we do?"

Hearing the news made Dark Magician frustrated. He gritted his teeth and thought about what to do. "Have everyone that is wounded fallback and prepare for a retreat. We need to buy them enough time to make it too safety. Tell anyone in good condition that still wishes to fight to stand alongside me. We may have a winning chance with this." He said looking at the belt.

"As you wish, Master Mahad. Best of luck to you." The Assailant said, as she then vanished. Strike Ninja then did the same, as he went to save any other weakened Spirits that were still out on the battlefield.

Dark Magician then let out a sigh and turned to his apprentice. "Mana. I need you to protect and save any or our other friends and allies that still need to recover. Promise me you will take care of them?"

Dark Magician Girl was hesitant. She didn't want to abandon her master, but she knew many others needed her help. She merely nodded and flew off, obeying her masters' wishes. Dark Magician smiled for just a moment. He then flew off to the battlefield, in hopes of turning the battle around. Just as he left, the shadows that the nearby walls casted began to move. A grotesque green monster, with numerous red-eyes with some black hair: The Shadow Ghoul. The eyes blinked and it snarled, as it sank back into the shadows, and moved along the walls.

Back on the battlefield, Dark Magician flew across the war zone, to see the massive amounts of damage done to the Valley. He then looked up ahead to see a group of allied spirits, some who he recognized, fighting against the endless waves of Terror-Spirits. He then pulled out his Magician's Rod and blasted a ray of Black Magic at several enemies, who were fighting Gaia, destroying them. Gaia greeted him with a nod, as Dark Magician did the same.

Dark Magician then took one good look at the belt and proceeded to attach it to his waist. But before he could do it, a nearby shadow lunged towards and took shape. Dark Magician then jumped back, seeing that it was the Shadow Ghoul that was attacking him. He then raised his hand to send out a wave of Dark Magic to strike the fiend down, but his eyes widen as he sensed a sinister force from above to see a flaming spear that was hurled right at him. Suddenly, Gaia quickly shoved him out of the way, and the spear struck him off his horse, knocking him down to the ground.

"GAIA!" Dark Magician yelled. He then looked up to see who the attacker was.

In the sky, was Lord Inferno, the Pitch-Black Knight with Red Eyes, starring down on the battlefield. His gaze met the eyes of the Dark Magician. In response, the Knight raised his hands, creating a dark Bow-and-arrow, the Dark Magician twirled his staff.

Lord Inferno then pulled back his bow and shot a flaming arrow, which immediately grew in sized, while the Dark Magician casted a powerful blast of dark magic. The two attacks collided with one another, as the two fighters remained unhinged.

While this was happening, Dark Magician's left hand went to press the button on the belt, beginning the transformation process. Before the sequence could finished, Dark Magician's own shadow began to move, as two red eyes shined.

Just as he noticed, Dark Magician's shadow jumped out of the ground, and morphed into a green ghoul, that grabbed onto his body. Dark Magician's staff fell out of his hand, and he also lost concentration, allowing Inferno's attack to continue as plan. Looking up, Dark Magician could only see a flaming arrow getting closer, and the heat began to grow.

A loud explosion was heard across the battlefield when the arrow struck the Dark Magician. The Shadow Ghoul was also casualty, as it then dissipated into a black mist. Dark Magician was still alive, but his robes were tattered, and burns marks were everywhere on his clothes and face. He was barely breathing. Lord Inferno then descended from the sky and approached him.

"S-sacrificing your own to get a leg up on me *cough*. Now's that's cheap." Dark Magician said.

"War is nothing more than a game of chess. One must be willing to sacrifice their own pieces in order to kill the king." Lord Inferno finally stood over Mahad/Dark Magician, and conjured a Dark Curved Blade in his right hand. "As of now, this is checkmate." He then raised his blade and pointed it downward.

Before the knight could deal the killing blow, he immediately sensed another presence. He then raised his blade to his left, parrying the strike of a large sword. Dark Magician then looked up to see his savior. It was Buster Blader, but his armor was broken, and he looked exhausted.

However, the Purple Swordsman was able to push back Lord Inferno, by summoning all of his remaining strength and then charged at him, while he furiously swung his gigantic sword. Dark Magician Girl then flew down from the sky, and immediately ran towards her master.

"Mahad! Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Dark Magician Girl said, in a panic tone.

However, Mahad grasped Mana's hand and shook his head. "It's my fault for not putting on the belt sooner." He then lifted the said belt into the air. "Take it and run."

"No. Don't say that. Please." Mana said, shocked.

"You'll have a better chance of surviving if you leave me here. I'll just be deadweight if you try to save me."

"B-but master. I can't just leave you! There has to be another way! I-I…I'll use all remaining powers to carry you away."

"You're already exhausted from all the fighting. These terror-spirits have newfound power. They'll destroy you before you can save me."

"No. I won't leave you behind! I don't want to lose you. I-I…" Mana sobbed, as she struggled to speak, as she began tearing up.

Her face caused Mahad to have a bitter look. He then wiped away her tears and forced a smile. "Mana. You can do this. So, please. Keep this safe and stop Zorc. I'm trusting you, Mana."

Mana then turned around to see Buster Blader getting disarmed and being struck by Lord Inferno's sword. The Warrior then fell back, due to fatigue and pain, defeated.

Seeing that she had no other options, Mana shook her head to steel her resolve. She then took the belt from her master's hands and flew off on her wand, while restraining herself from looking back.

Lord Inferno then took notice and immediately created a spear and hurled it towards Mana. However, a giant Stone Hand rose into the sky and blocked the Spear. The Soldier of Stone, who Mana flew by, in a last-ditch effort used all of his remaining strength to block the attack. However, his hand shattered due to the amount of force.

A flare was then launched into the sky, signaling the retreat of all Spirits of the Millennium army. The Spirits of Zorc let out savage cries, as they scoured the battlefield to hunt for survivors. Meanwhile, Dark Magician laid on the ground, weak, tired and injured, as he turned his head to his comrade, Buster Blader. His eyes grew heavy, as the last thing he saw was the head of a white snake.

_(Present Day) _

After the recent encounter with the Dragon Terror-Spirit, everyone was now in the car with Marty driving back to Dice City. Mana was sitting in the passenger seat recollecting the past events of what happened, why Timothy was sitting in the back slouched back, tired from the fight.

"…And that's the story." Mana said solemnly, as she tried to hold back her tears.

Marty and Tim were stunned. What they heard was crazy, but after what just happened, it did made sense.

"So, Hell-Z is a terrorist organization of monsters, who worship this Zorc dude, and their goal is world domination?" Marty asked, making sure he heard everything correct.

"Not just this world. Hell-Z also comprises of human followers, like the ones who attacked the museum. Zorc is the embodiment of Darkness of both Human and Spirit hearts. They mostly all have the same distorted view of ruling the world through darkness and enforcing their own power on others." Mana said.

"Now that's just messed up." Marty said.

"It only gets worse after that." Tim said, breaking his silence. "They have no regard for the lives of others. I've heard that before me, thirty others died while being operated on. After that, they…they said they were going to brainwash me, to make me…one of their Soldiers." Tim then began coughing violently, as the merely thought of what they were going to do made him gag.

"Take it easy man. We'll talk more when we get home. Anyways, stay quiet. We're coming up to the checkpoint." Marty said.

"Checkpoint? Marty, what happened this past week?" Timothy asked.

"A lot. Ever since the attack on the museum, Dice City has become even more dangerous, security measures were enforced to try and keep the peace. But more attacks kept occurring." Marty said.

Timothy wanted to ask more, but he didn't want to drag the conversation on too much. Once they pulled up to the check point, he saw that there were several Dice City Policemen guarding the outpost, armed with rifles and reinforced-protective armor. A man then came up to the window. He had a rugged face, a sharp mustache, two stern brown eyes and in a police uniform. His name tag showed that his name was Mario Perez.

"ID please." Mario said.

Marty simply complied and handed over his driver's licenses, along with other documents. He then opened both the trunk and hood, for the officers to search.

"So, you're back so soon. And I see you have a new friend." Mario said.

"Yeah. I had to pick him up." Marty replied.

"Hm. If you ask me, now's not the best time to bring in friends to the City. Dangerous times we live in."

"Well, fun fact, the guy's a cook at my aunt's restaurant. It's not easy to find good employees, with all the misfortune buzzing around here."

Mario only looked Marty with a stern face, and then turned his to Tim. "Your friend doesn't look well. Is he okay?" he asked, with some hints of concern.

"He just exhausted after today. Trust me, he's good cook. Here, hold on a minute." Marty then opened the dashboard, and took out a Restaurant menu for Ichigo Rider, and handed over to the officer. "Come over to our place, and I guarantee, he'll make you a good meal. K?" he said, while winking.

Mario was silent for a moment. "I'll consider it. You may pass."

Marty nodded as he began to drive away. As he exited, Mario took another glance at Tim's face. "That man. Something seems odd about him."

_(Ichigo Rider) _

The store was quiet. Ever since the incident, the restaurant was short staffed since it was having a hard time finding a good replacement cook. Right now, Lisa was watching the news, on the TV that was hanging in the back.

"_In other news, ever since the attack on the museum the attacks by the group calling themselves Hell-Z have begun to increase more dramatically as of late. The Police have been making joint efforts in reducing the number of casualties. Citizens are advised to report any signs of suspicious activity to their nearby officer. Later today, the new CEO of Klarence Corp, Stanley Klarence, will be making an announcement later today to the public about the company's involvement with the Hell-Z Terrorists."_

Lisa then turned off the TV, having enough of the news. She then let out a sigh, and slouched forward against the table she was sitting at. The door to the restaurant then opened, ringing the bell.

"Auntie Lisa. I'm back, and also don't freak." Marty said as he entered the restaurant.

"Marty. What are you…OH MY GOODNESS!" Lisa shouted, placing both of her hands on her cheeks, stunned to see Timothy standing at the doorway, being carried on Mana's right shoulder.

"Hi, Lisa." Timothy said, with a nervous chuckle as he waved his hand.

Lisa was stunned. Her silence continued for a while.

"Um, Auntie?" Marty replied.

Her silence continued for a while. Lisa then begun to move her head up and down, examining Tim. Afterwards, she then pinched her side and twisted it, as she let out gasps of pain.

"Are…are you okay, Boss?" Tim asked.

"Am I okay? Am I…okay? I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT! EVER SINCE THE MUSEUM ATTACK, I'VE BEEN WORRY SICK ON MY BUM WONDERING WHERE THE HECK YOU'VE BEEN! THEN…after a week of being gone as of note…YOU SUDDENLY SHOW UP OUT OF THE BLUE, ON A GIRL'S SHOULDER! I'm so irritated and at the same time glad you're back, that I'm not sure how…much more…I can…take…" *thud* After experiencing sudden shocks of joy and anger, she fainted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mana asked.

Marty then proceeded to hoist Lisa up on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's understandable that this would all be a bit much for her. We did consider the fact that you were…well…dead. It's a bit much for her."

"I guess it's reasonable to feel that way. Sorry." Tim said.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, bud. Head up on and get some rest. We'll talk later about the whole Magic stuff."

"Wait. What are we going to tell Boss?" Tim asked.

"I think we should keep it a secret for now. The fact you were some scientists' lab rat to become a super soldier would be more of a shock for her. I'll just make something up. Although, it'll have to be a very convincing lie." Marty said somberly. He did feel bad lying to his aunt.

Marty didn't say anything else, as he carried his aunt upstairs. Leaving Mana and Timothy alone.

"So. Your master's soul is inside me. Does that mean I have to pick up where he left off?" Timothy asked.

Mana bit her lip, not sure of how to respond. "Zorc's followers will only increase their activity. You'll probably have to face more Terror-Spirits like the one you fought today."

Timothy sighed, and had a trouble look on his face. "I…I don't know if I'm up for this. I mean, aren't there better people for this task. I'm just a cook."

"It's not that simple. Only a person with mastery over the Dark Arcane Arts can use that belt. Due to my master's soul residing within you, your body can use a fraction of that power. But you have yet to use it to it's full capacity." Mana replied.

"What about you? Aren't you more experience with this Dark Magic stuff? Can't you use the belt?"

Mana winced after hearing the statement. "I…I lost my powers." She said with a face of regret.

"Huh?"

"While I was making my escape, someone or something drained most of my magical abilities. My Magical abilities are now limited. It is what most people refer to as washed-up-magic. Plus, that belt is already fused to your body and soul. Please. I'm not asking you for your help, I'm begging for it." Mana said.

"Which means I'm the only one who can use this." Timothy said. He looked down, pondering what he should do. "Mana. I'm not sure if capable of doing this. I understand that this a problem trouble for you, and I would like to help. I'm just not sure that kind of help you need. Transforming with the belt that's inside me. Fighting those, Terror-spirits. Truth be told, I think your master's soul is in the wrong guy."

"Does that mean…?" Mana said, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure. Is it ok if I have some time to think about this?"

Mana nodded, letting Timothy go upstairs to his bedroom. She then stood still for a moment, before going to nearby booth to sit down, as she hanged her head. "Maybe I shouldn't get him involved with this. I'll just have to find a way to remove the belt and figure out what do next." Mana was silent for a moment "I'm sorry, George." She said remorsefully.

_(Klarence Corp: Main Building) _

Klarence Corp was one of the major companies in the city. It focused on development on technology, with its super computers, phones and other forms of tech. They even have a weapons division, which is used to supply militaries and law enforcements of the country. Right now, the CEO of the company was none other than Stanley Klarence, the successor of the company after his father's disappearance. Right now, he was in a board meeting with some of the high-ranking members of the company.

"Don't get me wrong, I Hell-Z are nothing but rotten terrorists, but is it a really good idea to get involve with this?" a member asked.

"I say we go for it and put the entire company's development into crushing them!"

"However, that would make us a high-priority target for them. People have been disappearing left and right lately. I have a family to take care of, and I don't want to leave my son and wife behind."

"You won't have a wife and son, if these criminals exist! Mr. Klarence! What's your take on this?"

Everyone than turned to the man at the far end of the room. He wore a standard black businesses suit, with black pants, black shoes, and a red tie. He has two blue eyes, and short brown hair, that spit down the middle and a small piece of hair sticking out on the right side of his head. He had a stern look on his face and took a moment to think.

"Even if Klarence Corp doesn't get involve with the situation, Hell-Z will damage this society and that in turn will affect this company. Our lives were already in danger the moment they attacked that museum. As of now, I propose that Klarence Corp will support with the eradication of the Hell-Z threat. Is everyone in favor of it? Let me make it clear that everyday will be a walking nightmare if Hell-Z exists. They will attack you regardless if you decide to stay out of their way."

Everyone was uneasy. They didn't know whether to agree or not. "You don't have to decide now. We can resume this topic tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned. I wish you all a good and safe day."

After the meeting, Stanley exited the room, carrying his suitcase. Just then, his secretary, Tina Fey came running up to him. She wore a female business dress, sported high heels. She had short black hair that curved at the tips, and two green eyes. "Mr. Klarence! Mr. Klarence!"

"Ah. Ms. Fey. Did you finished arranging my schedule?" Stanley asked.

"Well, yes. But can't you just aid the police without having to make a public announcement?"

"I wish I could Ms. Fey. However, the public has been making a fuss about Klarence Corp. They've been saying stuff of how we might profit off the destruction, which is slightly true, or how we might aid Hell-Z out of fear. Plus, there's our past reputation. My father did do some questionable things back then. Not to mention that his disappearance didn't help our case."

"Still, I am expecting to see some tomatoes thrown as your face. It's hard to get the stains out of the suit."

"This isn't the Medieval Empire, Ms. Fey. Besides, I excel in giving out speeches. Being friends with former politician will do that to you. Aside from that, I just want to ease the public, so we won't have to deal with riots or pointless protests."

"I see. If that's what you think is best, I'll stand by your decision. As for safety, you shouldn't worry. I hired best bodyguards to be by your side, and some expert marksmen to keep a watch from above. They will be in pairs to make sure that they can keep each other alive. I could only afford four, however, but I made sure to do background checks on each of them, to make sure they weren't secretly Hell-Z. Also, I had a bomb squad check the podium and your car. As much as I hate to say it, a terrorist's favorite toy are the ones that explodes. In addition, we also inspected each of the reporters, and check their clothing and equipment. Nothing suspicious to report now. Also, I ordered a Kevlar vest for you to wear under your suit during the speech. In addition, we'll have police members in citizen clothing during the presentation, just in case someone among the crowd does something unpleasant. I believe that should cover most of the dangers." Tina said, checking the list on her clipboard.

Stanley had a surprised look on his face, stunned with silence. "Is something the matter, Mr. Klarence?"

"Er, no. Not at all. I'm just shocked of how much thought you put into all of this, let alone being able to do it." Stanley said, reverting to his stoic tone.

"There's no such thing as being too careful, especially when it comes to dangerous people like these. The best CEO of this company deserves the best secretary as well. So, I have to work my butt off if I'm going to stand at your side. Besides, I've told you before. My father is part of the Dice City's Special Force Group. I had him pull a couple of favors for me. He's always willing to help his little girl. *giggle*."

"Ah, of course. How careless of me to forget. It has been one of my bad habits. Still, thanks for your assistant, Ms. Fey. No wonder you're my favorite secretary."

"Aren't I your only secretary?"

"Oh, no. There was one before you. He…well, let's just say I had to dispose of him." Stanley said in a sinister tone.

"Ah. Ok…. Wait. D-Dispose?" Tina asked in a frighten tone.

"Haha. I was merely joking. Although it's not far from the truth. I had to fire him for abusing his position. Clearly, you're superior." Stanley said.

"Ah shucks. You're going to color me red if you keep that up. Shouldn't you be off to your speech? I would like to attend, but I have more work to do."

"I suppose I should. Goodbye, Ms. Fey. Stay safe."

"Same to you, Mr. Klarence."

And with that, the two parted ways.

_(Ichigo Rider) _

At the restaurant, Mana got bored of sitting in the same place, so she was reading a book to help clear her thoughts.

"Ah. I see you're still here."

Mana looked up to her right to see Lisa, standing behind the counter. "So, you're Mana. Marty told me all about you."

"H-he did?"

"Yeah. He told me that your therapy sessions helped our friend, Timothy, recover from his memory loss."

"I did?" Mana said confused, before realizing what Marty meant. "O-oh, yes I sure did. Wasn't easy though, the poor sucker was a mess I tell you. A real mess I say. Heh heh heh." She said, letting out nervous chuckles.

"I'm just glad he's safe. As thanks, you can order something from the menu. It'll be on the house. We make good rice-bowls here."

"Why thanks. I'll have whatever you think is good."

"Sure thing. Whip you up a BBQ Pork Bowl. It was my husband's favorite, and his original recipe. Also, feel free to change the channel on the TV." Lisa then went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

With nothing else to do, Mana went over to the counter and grabbed the remote and changed the channel to see what was on. The first thing that came on was the news channel.

"_Coming to you live from Dice City Central Department Office, Stanley Klarence will now be taking the stage." _The male new reporter said.

True to his word, Stanley Klarence had just walked up to the podium, looking diligent and calm.

"_Now, many of you have been wondering what my company intends on doing with the situation on Hell-Z. Some of you may have suspected of us turning tail and fighting for them. I can't blame you for that. However, Hell-Z are nothing but terrorists, and terrorists make the society we built with our own nothing but ruins. They are criminals without a doubt. Lives have already been taken; families torn apart by their meaningless agenda. Even if Klarence Corp secretly aided these criminals, we would only be their puppets in their game. Disposed of immediately after we have outlived our usefulness. Hell-Z if you're listening this, I, Stanley Klarence, reject you all! Every ideal, every action, even your existence. I will use every single means at my disposal with this company, to eradicate you all! I swear that I will not rest until these criminals are brought to justice! The good people of Dice People have my word!" _

The people in the crowds began either clapping or clapping, in support of the CEO President. _"Thank you. Now, I shall go into further details of what I plan to do. My first order of business will be establishing connections with…"_

Stanley then began talking about the more political topics of during the second part of the speech, and planned out actions that the company will do in order to see the end of Hell-Z. Mana was awed by the amount of charisma and passion the man put into his words. Having lived the life or a magician in combat, she could tell that his words weren't empty.

"*sigh* What can I do to defeat Hell-Z? My magical powers aren't what they use to be, no thanks to that rotten-bug. What will I do if Timothy doesn't agree to become Sennen? I can't just force him, but at the same time, we do need his power." Mana said, trying to think up with a solution.

"Uh…what are you talking about?"

Mana then looked up to see Lisa with a confused look, holding a tray with a beef bowl. "Oh. Sorry about that, I just have a tendency to talk to myself."

"Don't worry about it, love. It's fine. By the way, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to lend you my ears." Lisa said, setting down the tray.

"Really? If so, can I ask you something right now?" Mana asked.

"Sure thing, dear. But you might want to make it quick. Beef Bowls taste a lot better when they're warm and juicy." Lisa said.

Mana chuckled at the joke. "Thanks. So, let's say you have a personal problem that you're struggling with. No matter what, it seems impossible to achieve it on your own, but you have to do it because it needs to be done."

"Hm. Sounds difficult. Continue."

"Ok. However, let's say that there is a person that you know that has the capabilities to do the feat, and help you succeed. Of course, I wouldn't let him do all the work, and I will help him as much as I can. It's just that the guy is afraid of the problem on a personal or emotional level, which makes him hesitant to help. He's a good man by the way, but he's just, scared. Terrified, to put it more bluntly, but you really need his help. What would you do?"

"Hmm. I can't say I have ever been in a situation like that. If you were to ask me, I would just wait for the person to come and help me, or give them some time. Not everyone jumps in immediately to help others. It's normal for humans to be concerned with their own well-being, and considering your made-up problem, it sounds like a dangerous job. In the end, it just boils down to what kind of man we're talking about. Although, your description is almost similar to Timothy.

"My job…allows me to…meet with a lot of patients. There are people similar to him." Mana said.

"I suppose that is true. However, if the man was Timothy, I wouldn't worry to much."

Mana then raised her head. "Why do you say that? He's a bit, err, you know."

"Oh please. You haven't seen him on horror movie nights. He so scarred of the jump scares, that he screams louder than the monster. It's really funny. Hahahaha!"

"And why would you put your faith in a man who is easily terrified?" Mana asked.

"Because Tim is a reliable. One time, I went shopping with him to get some ingredients and I almost got mugged by a thief that had me at knife point. Fortunately, Tim saw what was happening, and approached the man, while insulting him with such vulgar language to boot. Needless to say, he successfully provoked the man, putting himself underneath the spotlight."

"Now, Tim getting into a knife fight will probably only happen in your imagination, but there's a difference between being scarred and being a coward. Knowing he couldn't win in a head on brawl, Tim took a soda can he bought earlier, shook it and hid it in his jacket pocket. Once the mugger was close enough, he took the can out, and squeezed as hard he can, blinding the man in sticky soda, giving him the opportunity to pin him down."

"Wow. That was quite smart of him." Mana said.

"Mhm. Tim may be scared to engage in confrontation, but he's not the type of person to run from things. He accepted the fact that he's afraid of a lot of things, and isn't much of a fighter, but acknowledging his fears is what makes him strong. If I had to sum him up with a couple of words, he's a man of delayed action. As for your situation, I wouldn't force someone to do something they wouldn't do, but if you're patient enough, they may probably come to aid you if they are anything like Tim. Aw, what am I saying? What are the odds that the made-up person is exactly like Tim?"

"Quite unlikely, I imagine." Mana said.

"I suppose. To properly answer your question, I would say to respect a person's personal space, and just let them help out of their own free will. Besides, forced help is the worst kind of help in the world. Just ask any of the slaves back then during the cotton-boom. However, if you have to deal with your problem on your own, I suggest thinking about different approaches. It's like I say: there's more than one way to cook a meal."

"Hehe. Thanks for the advice, Ms. Pine."

"Your welcome. Also, you can call me Lisa. I keep telling that to Tim, but he keeps calling me Boss. Although, it is a nice feeling. I'm sure Tim will come around to help you. Now, enjoy your meal." Lisa said, as she got up and walked away.

Mana smiled, feeling hopeful after hearing Lisa's advice. She then picked up the fork she was given and took a bite out of the beef bowl. She was stunned of how good it tasted, and began taking more bites. "Whoa. This is delicious." As she began taking more bigger bites, she looked up to the TV to see what else what was happening.

_(A Random McDonalds)_

At the local McDonalds restaurant, two men where eating some lunch. It was Ricky and Diaz.

"Thanks for the burger, Diaz. It's really good, but something is spoiling the flavors." Ricky said, waving his burger in the middle of the air.

Diaz only nodded, as he took several French Fries, and put them into his mouth.

"Come on, buddy. Humor me. Ask me what is spoiling the flavors."

"You're annoying." Diaz said in his stern tone.

Ricky laughed at "Ah to hell with it! I'll tell you anyway. It's that Stanley fellow on TV. Waging war on Hell-Z. Hah. That's a funny joke if I've ever heard one. Almost as funny as watching a man beg for his life."

"Shut up and let me eat."

"Don't be so quick to dis me just yet. Did you happen to know that first batch of Type-3 Terror-Spirits are ready?"

"Of course. I'm always keeping tabs on all of Hell-Z's plans. I don't want another Subject-210 accident."

"Yeah. Shame…Oh well, lets move on. As I was saying, since the Terror-Spirits are finished, why don't we send one of them out for a test drive. Of course, I would love to send more than one, but the higher ups said that they wanted to save them for bigger plans. However, I did pick a good one."

"Neat."

"*sigh*. You sure are a conversationalist." Ricky then waved his hand over to man at another table. The man then walked over to where he was, and looked at him with a blank expression. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a brown jack and blue jeans. However, his eyes were blank, devoid of free will.

"See that man on the TV. Go kill him."

The man only nodded as he proceeded to walk out the door.

"This is going to be fun. I'm going to get two burgers."

_(Ichigo Rider)_

Marty had just finished taking a shower after today and went to his room to check up on Tim. However, when he opened it, Timothy was nowhere to be seen. He then went over to the open window and poked his head out to see Marty sitting on the roof, reclining back, and in deep thought.

"Hey, Tim."

Tim was at first startled by Marty's sudden appearance, but went back to being calm. "Hi, Marty."

"You should be careful, coming up here. Auntie Lisa still doesn't know that you do this."

"I know. I just like coming up here to think. Helps clear my mind. Besides, I can't exactly relax nor focus at all when you're constantly playing those video games inside."

"Ah, come on! Cut me some slack. It's one of my passions."

"A loud one." Tim said, smirking.

"Heh. I'll give you that one. Also, I've came up with a good lie for Lisa. I told her that you had amnesia and that Mana was your therapist."

"Amnesia? Really, Marty? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure this lie will last for at least two months."

"Hope so."

The two then faced each other off with serious looks, but then turned to soft chuckles. "It's good to have you back, man." Marty said, slapping Tim on the back.

"Good to be back." Tim said, but a somber look came up on his face.

Marty sighed, as began to collect his thoughts, thinking about what to say to his friend.

"Marty. Thanks for what you did back there."

"Uh…for what?"

"Dude. You jumped on a dragon's back, and stabbed it with a swiss-army knight. I'll never look at you the same way again."

"Yeah. That wasn't really smart. But lets just face it: you were the real MVP of that battle. You literally made that dragon explode with a punch. Also, dare I say it, you were rocking that armor." Marty said, giving him finger guns.

"I won't deny that. Although I'm not sure I'm the right guy for the job."

"Why not? You manage to beat up the dragon. What else could make you say that?"

A long silence filled the air, as Tim looked down with shame. "During the attack on the Museum, I watched Professor Rio get killed."

"…What?"

"Hell-Z broken in the chamber and began tranquilizing almost everyone and loading them up. As for me, I was hiding behind one of the display cabinets. I just watched everything unfold before me. A man just walked up to Professor Rio, made whole bunch of remarks, and just shot him in the head with that stupid smile. And I just did nothing. Nothing! It's just keeps bugging me of how just let it happened. I kept on thinking if I could have done something. But it doesn't change the fact that he's dead." Tim said.

Marty sat in silence as he processed everything his friend had just said, and collected his thoughts together. "I know how you feel bud. I felt the exact same way when I ran out of that museum. I was scared, panicked, and I was only thinking for myself. I didn't even stop to considered were you were. I was only until I got home when I realized you went missing along with the others. The amount of guilt I felt that day was painful. The idea of you being gone or dead. It just kept on eating on me."

"Don't go beating yourself up about me. It's not your fault that I got kidnapped." Tim said.

"And is it your fault that Professor Rio died?" Marty asked.

Tim looked up, with a surprised look. "Huh!? W-well…I guess…uh…"

"Bzzzzt! Time's up! The correct answer is 'NO'. You didn't pull the trigger. You didn't kill anybody. Hell-Z did. Tim. You always try and find ways to help people. This isn't a matter where you didn't want to help, Professor Rio. It was a situation where couldn't help him. We aren't about a stupid Aunt Mugger, or Apex Bullies from elementary school. These are fricking terrorists! There more organized, armed, and they have monsters now! Believe me, if you had that strange belt when they attack, you would've jumped in, transformed, and beat the living daylights out them. Same goes for me, if I had the power to go back in there, locate you, and make a mad dash home, I would've done it. Marty said.

"You think I'm capable of doing something like that?" Tim asked.

"I don't think, Timothy. I know it. You did it when I was getting choked by that dragon. I assume you would do it for anyone else. Besides, I lived with you long enough to know it isn't in your nature to abandon people."

Tim turned his head to the sky, and thought about Marty's words. "Hmph. I guess you're right."

Marty replied with a grin. "Look. I may regret leaving you behind to save my own hide, but I didn't curl up in a corner thinking what I've could've done. Well, to be fair, I did do that for the first two days, but the point is that I picked myself back, and did what I could to make up for it. You get what I'm saying? Cause my throat is starting to get a little strain from this much talking."

"I got it, Marty. I got it. Although, you actually thought you could take on a blue monster dragon with a little knife?"

"I was trying to rodeo it Monster Hunter Style."

"Isn't that the game with that Dino-Cucumber?"

"It's a Pickle, Tim. A PICKLE." Marty said, emphasizing the word at the end.

The two started chuckling again enjoying being back together again. They heard to sound of a motorcycle engine, and looked down to see, Mana driving out of the driveway on Tim's Motor Bike. The two had dumbfounded looks on their faces, as then turn to each other to confirm if they really saw what happened.

"What the…! Did she just pull off a Grand Theft Auto on your bike?" Marty asked shocked.

"I think she did." Tim replied in a stunned tone. The two then immediately climbed back into the window and ran downstairs to find Lisa, with her eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, Boss. Why did Mana run…"

"Shhh! Not now boys! I'm trying to watch!"

"Auntie Lisa. What could possibly be so interesting on the…TV…Oh my God." Marty uttered, staring at the screen. Tim also looked as well, and was shocked as well.

"Marty. Get the car ready." Tim whispered.

"Are sure? You just got back from one battle today. Think you can handle another?" Marty asked.

"Marty. I did nothing last time. This time, things will be different. Although, I would be a complete lie if I said I wasn't scarred." Tim said

Marty nodded, and sneaked off to the garage, with Tim following him.

_(Dice City Central Department Office)_

Stanley Klarence had just finish giving out his speech and proceeded to walk towards his limo. At the same time, he pushed through the crowds of reporters who bombarded him with questions. At the same time, the man in the brown jacket who was sent by Ricky approached the area. The man only looked up and spotted where Stanley was, and his eyes lit up with a red glow. A strange belt appeared around his waist, with the buckle resembling the face of a snake demon. The man took a deep breath, as one thing came to his mind: Kill Stanley Klarence.

"Terrorize." The man said softly.

A black aura the erupted from his body, covering his entire body. The people in the area were thrown back off the ground, and people screamed in fear, running for cover. Stanley turned his head to where the eruption of energy was and all of the police officers armed themselves with their pistols and aimed at their target. The aura then dissipated off of the man, but he had transformed. While he retained a humanoid form, his skin was dark gray and more muscular, he wore dark blue armor, with yellow outlines, on his upper body, and armored Faulds arounds his waist. He also had silver guards on his lower arms and legs. His face resembled that of a demon, with sharp teeth and red eyes. He also wore a helmet which was dark blue, but had multiple red blades protruding from all sides. For the man has become Gai the Terror Knight!

Terror-Gaia then let out a loud fearsome battle cry, scaring away even more civilians, as he then ran towards to where Stanley Klarence was.

"OPEN FIRE!" one of the cops yelled. The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the area, with the smell of gunpowder permeating in the air, as the bullets struck the monster. However, Terror-Gaia was unphased as he kept on running, towards his target.

A policeman got in his way, and attempted to use his taser on him. The electric shocks had little effect on him, as Terror-Gai then punched the officer across the face, knocking him out. On the rooftops, the snipers began unloading rounds after rounds onto Gaia. They only annoyed Terror-Gaia. In response, a red demonic lance appeared in his right hand, and he hurled it towards each of the sniper positions. The snipers then dived out of the way, as the lance pierced the concrete, and embedded itself into the rooftop entrance. One of snipers almost lost his face, while the other had a boulder on his leg.

Terror-Gaia did the same thing with the other snipers on the other roof, but they manage to dive out of the way. More police cars then arrived on scene and the officers quickly began shooting at Terror Gaia, but with little to no effect.

"Mr. Klarence! This way!" A body guard said, as he grabbed Mr. Klarence by the arm and shoved him into the passenger seat of the limo, and proceeded to follow. He then signaled the driver to step on it, and the limo sped off to a nearby safe-house.

Terror-Gaia then spotted the limo and Mr. Klarence getting away, while remembering his orders. Unphased by the bullets that struck his body, he let out a roar, as if he were calling for something. Suddenly, from a mid-range distance, a magic circle appeared behind him. From it, a purple horse, with a blue helm with red curved blades and red eyes, galloped out of it, letting out a hellish neigh.

Terror-Gaia then grabbed the reins of his steed, as it charged past him, and successfully mounted his steed. He then summoned two of his red lances, which were jagged, and began tearing his way through the police cars, and officers.

In vain, the officers did everything they could to stop the knight, but Gaia impaled, slashed and trampled upon those unfortunate enough to stand in his way, with some losing their lives in the process. After demolishing the blockade, Gaia then rode off to kill Stanley.

_(Later)_

Meanwhile, in the limo, Stanley was now trying to process what he just saw. "That man. What did he do to himself?"

He didn't get the chance to finish his recollection of thoughts, as the right side of the car was then impaled with two red, jagged lances, wounding one of the Bodyguard's legs in the process. The car was then pushed with extreme forced to the left. Stanley then looked outside to see Terror-Gaia on his steed, pushing the car.

Terror-Gaia then let out an ear-piercing scream, as he somehow, flipped the car into the air, tearing off the car-doors in the process, as the limo tumbled across the road, before eventually skidding across the ground, while citizen in the surrounding area fled for their lives.

In the destroyed limo, Stanley was still alive, but dazed. He coughed, clearing his throat of the dust. He had cuts on his hands, and one on his face. His clothes tattered and his head felt light. The bodyguard next to him was unconscious, and he couldn't tell if his driver was fortunate enough to survive. Weak, he looked to his right to see Terror-Gaia, who was a small distance away, staring at him.

"STANLEY KLARENCE! I AM GAIA, THE TERROR KNIGHT! HELL-Z WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD SEVER FROM YOUR NECK!" Terror-Gaia yelled, as he then ordered his horse to charge towards the limo.

With a clear road to run across, and an immobile target, it would be an easy kill. Stanley quickly searched for the button to unfasten his seat beat, but his arm felt numb from the crash, as it hurt to lift it up. Terror-Gaia was about to land the killing blow. Just then, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard revving up, and got louder by the second. Terror-Gaia then turned to his left, to see Mana charging at him full speed. She then turned the motorcycle sideways, and jumped off of it. The motorcycle the skid towards Terror-Gaia, as the knight then maneuver his horse to evade the incoming vehicle.

Mana then got up and took a good look at the terror spirit. "So, they got you as well, Gaia. Don't worry. You won't suffer any longer. I'll shall free you!" she yelled.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Terror-Gaia yelled.

"*gulp* At least I hope I can." Mana said. She then held out her right hand, and her magic staff appeared in her hands.

"_Hinotama!" _Mana shouted. Several red magic circles then appeared behind her, and launched a barrage of flaming fire-balls towards Terror-Gaia.

Showing no fear, Terror-Gaia commanded his horse to charge forth. The Horse galloped through the flaming barrage, weaving and turning to avoid the incoming fire.

Mana gritted her teeth. _"Lighting Vortex!" _Yellow Magic circles then appeared in sky, as they shot out streams of lightning towards the knight. In response, Terror Gaia threw both of his lances towards the ground in front of him. By doing so, the lances acted as lightning rods, as the electrical attacks did not even touch Gaia and instead struck the lances.

Mana only scowled, and she was starting to feel tired, as her magic was now less powerful. "I see they kept his combat intelligence. Let's…see if this works._ Salamandra!" _

A red magic circle then appeared in front of Mana, as it shot out a flaming serpent-dragon towards Terror-Gaia. The Knight only kept on charging forward, and the horse began picking up speed. Just at the last second, when the Salamandra was about to strike Terror-Gaia. The horse jumped into the sky, and leaped over the entire flaming serpent.

Mana jawed dropped from the sight, and immediately realized that the Terror-Gaia was diving right down to her. Mana raised her wand to cast another spell, but her arm began to tire out, allowing Terror-Gaia to disarm her with his lance, and the horse then turned around and kicked her with its hind legs.

Mana was then sent flying off the ground and landed on the ground with a painful thud. She struggled to raised herself off the ground, as Gaia prepared to charged and impale her. _"I'm sorry, Master." _

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine, that was getting louder by the passing second. Terror-Gaia and Mana then turned their heads, to see a green car, racing towards Terror-Gaia. Behind the wheel was Marty Pine, letting out a loud battle cry at the top of lungs. In the passenger seat was Timothy Yu, who was screaming out of fear at the top of lungs.

Terror-Gaia had more time to prepare this time, as he then snapped the reins, and his steed galloped towards the car. He readied his lances and aimed it at both Tim and Marty.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Timothy yelled.

"Not on my watch. Driving video game simulators. Don't fail me now."

At the last second, Marty served his car to the left, barely missing Terror-Gaia. Timothy looked out of the window, to see the spear scratching against the window. Marty then hit the brakes, and the two exited the car, and ran over to Mana.

"Mana! Are you okay? Say something." Timothy said kneeling down to her

Mana readjusted her eyesight, until she was able to see Timothy clearly. "Timothy. What are you doing here?"

"I'm made my decision. Now tell me how to get this belt out, before that crazy knight dude comes back skewers us on his lance!" Timothy said, pointing at Terror-Gaia, who had just made a U-turn and was charging towards the group.

"O-Oh, right! The Millennium Driver is a part of your soul now. Focus on calling it out with your mind, and it should appear."

"I think I can manage that. Marty! Take care of her. I going to beat up a knight."

"Okay, Bud. Stay safe!" Marty then lifted Mana off the ground, and carried her safety, while Timothy wen the opposite way, to confront Terror-Gaia.

"Timothy! Wait!" Mana called out. She reached into one of pockets and threw out another Ka Emblem, as Tim caught it. "It's the Strike Ninja Ka. It has many advance techniques, which requires time to master. But it does come with a grappling hook attachment. Let it be of some use."

"Thanks. You can count on me." Tim then ran out into the open, to face Terror-Gaia.

Timothy then focused his mind on calling upon his power, and within seconds, the belt appeared around his waist. "Let's do this." He then extended his right arm outward, with left arm held at his side. He then rotated his right arm, so his fist was position above the button, and his positioned left arm in a guard position.

Meanwhile, Stanley Klarence had just freed himself from the limo, and got up to see Timothy. Curious, he narrowed his view onto him.

"Henshin!"

Timothy then slammed his fist on the button, causing the panels to slide open, revealing the Eye of Wdjat. He then threw out both of his arms, as the Eye emitted a bright light, covering his whole body in light. Terror-Gaia reeled back, as the light blinded him, and everyone else covered their eyes as well.

Once the light dissipated, Timothy had transformed into Kamen Rider Sennen. He then took a deep breath and prepared for battle. Stanley on the other hand was amazed by what just happened before his eyes.

"Incredible. That power. It may be the key to dad's research." Stanley said.

While Gaia was blinded, Timothy took out the Wing Dragon Ka Emblem he received from his first battle and inserted it into the DiaDhank.

**WINGED DRAGON GUARDIAN OF THE FORTRESS #1**

An astral image of the Blue Dragon then overlapped with Sennen's body, and disappeared. He then held up his hands, and a fireball appeared in each of his palms. "Nice. I can work with this!"

At the same time, Terror-Gaia's vision was finally restored, and he continued with his advance. Tim then hurled his fireballs towards Terror-Gaia. The knight saw the incoming projectiles, so he used his lance to parry the flames, brushing them aside with ease.

Tim was surprised at first, but he continued to throw more fireballs at Terror-Gaia, but they had no effect. Terror-Gaia then delivered a forward thrust, striking Sennen right in the chest, sending him flying across the road, and onto the ground.

Sennen gasped in pain, as he somehow found the energy to get back up. "ARRGH! These fireballs are even nicking the dude!"

He then looked up to see Terror-Gaia making a U-turn and charging back towards him. Quickly, he took out the Celtic Guardian Ka Emblem and inserted it into the second DiaDhank slot.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The sword appeared in Sennen's right hand, as he quickly parried Terror-Gaia's attack. However, Terror-Gaia kept on striking Sennen with multiple attacks, quickly maneuvering his horse, to gain an advantage in speed.

Sennen kept on parrying most of the attacks, but due to his lack of experience, Terror-Gaia managed to graze his shoulder piece, and his left leg as well. Sennen let out a grunt of pain as he staggered back. He then tried using a fireball again, to see if he could get a different result, but it did nothing, as it barely phased Gaia.

"I can't keep this up. Might as well try using that Ninja. Mana did mention something about a grappling hook." Tim said. He took out the Ka Emblem he received from Mana, and inserted it into the last slot of the DaiDhank.

**STRIKE NINJA**

An astral image of Strike Ninja then overlapped with Sennen's body. A grapping hook like device, with a Ninja Dagger at the end, appeared on his left arm. Technically a mechanical rope-dart. Terror-Gaia then came back for another round to strike him again.

Sennen's eyes then quickly scanned the area to see if there may be something useful nearby. He then spotted a nearby lamppost. He then threw out his left arm, and the rope dart went flying into the air, and attached itself onto the lamppost. Sennen then pulled back his left arm, as he was then lifted off into the air, evading Terror-Gaia's attack. However, he didn't stick the landing and was hanging on the lamppost with both of his arms and his body dangling from it.

"I feel light as a feather with this Ninja Emblem." He heard the neighing of Terror-Gaia's horse, as it then charged towards lamppost. Terror-Gaia then sliced the Lamppost down at the base, causing it to fall over along with Sennen.

Sennen tumbled across the ground, but managed to pull off a quick recovery_. "Direct confrontation isn't working with this guy. If I can knock him off his horse, it should _even_ the playing field. But how?" _he thought to himself.

Sennen then looked around to see if there was anything in the area that could help. In the distance, what caught his eye was something lying down on the ground. It was known other than his Motorcycle. An idea then popped into his head. He then had his sword disappeared from his hand and began running towards his bike. His body was also moving faster, and he felt nimble due to the Strike Ninja Ka Emblem.

Terror-Gaia wouldn't give him a break, as he continued to charged towards him, and attack him with multiple thrusts. Sennen rolled to the side and evaded his attack. The knight then came back for another attack, but Sennen quickly used his grappling hook to latch onto a balcony of one of the building a swing himself away from harm and it allowed him to reach his bike.

He then lifted up his bike and mounted it, turning on the ignition in the process. Sennen then noticed Terror-Gaia making his way back. He then revved up the accelerator, and moved out of the way.

He then did a quick U-turn, summoned his sword, and tried to strike Gaia, but the knight parried the attack. Terror-Gaia then turned his horse around and charged once more. Sennen did the same thing as he swung his sword, as the sound of metal clashed against each other. The two began trading blow with each other, as they made multiple turns, and attempts to knock each other off of their vehicle/horse.

After clashing again, this time, Sennen sped up to put some distance between himself and Terror-Gaia. The two riders then turned around and faced each other, being still for a moment.

The humming of the engine, and his own breathing were the only sounds that Sennen could hear. He then pulled back on the accelerator, multiple times, revving up the engine, taunting Gaia. Terror-Gaia gazed at Sennen with a concentrated look, and took it as a challenge. The Riders were still and silent. Attempting to anticipate what their opponent would do, reading them carefully, and preparing themselves mentally and physically for what could be the final strike.

Sennen then threw swung his sword to the side, and drove off into battle, and accelerated at high speeds. Terror-Gaia snapped the reins and his horse galloped at high speeds as well. The two continued to charge at each other, moving only in a straight line and accelerating by the minute. With each passing second, the distance between them shorten, and their vehicles continued to increase in speed. Ready to strike, and ready to have metal clash with one another, both fighters intended to land the lethal blow.

However, only Terror-Gaia was thinking that. Acting fast, Sennen sheathed his sword, and used his grappling hook to latch onto the traffic light that was above him, pulling himself upward off of his Motorbike. Terror-Gaia looked up shocked, wondering what he was planning. He then looked forward to see that Sennen's bike was still heading towards him at high velocity.

Waiting for the perfect moment, once the bike got close enough to Terror-Gaia, Sennen conjured a fire ball in his right hand and threw it downward. His target was not Terror-Gaia but instead his own motorcycle. Upon contact, the flames caused the fuel inside the bike to combust, causing a middle size explosion.

The explosion caused Terror-Gaia's horse to reel back, from being startled by the explosion and the noise. His ears were ringing due to the loud noise, and the horse's erratic movements caused him to drop his lances. The smoke also blinded his vision, as he began coughing as well.

Suddenly, a rope-dart the came flying through the smoke and pierced Gaia's right shoulder armor. It didn't cause him pain, but what followed out of the smoke was none of other Sennen.

Sennen let out a battle cry and position himself into a flying kick posture. With no time to react, and his horse in a panic, Sennen's right kick struck Terror-Gaia, sending him flying off of his steed, and tumbling onto the ground.

As the horse galloped away out of panic, Sennen landed on the ground, and looked up to see what his opponent was going to do next. Terror-Gaia then got up, and struggled as the Eye of Wdjat appeared on the area where Sennen kicked him. He groaned in pain, as he fought against the power. Eventually, the Eye disappeared as Terror-Gaia breathed deeply, managing to overcome the Millennium Driver's power.

"I guess I need more force." Sennen said. He then re-summoned his sword and charged off into battle.

Terror-Gaia had just noticed Sennen charging towards him. A lance materialized in his right hand, as the two began to clash with one another. The two began trading blows with one another, as their weapons created sparks with clash. Even without his horse, Terror-Gaia still was a capable fighter, as he managed to hold his own against Sennen. However, the Strike Ninja Ka Emblem allowed Sennen to keep up with the knight in terms of mobility and speed, and the Celtic Guardian Ka Emblem gave him a bit of power boost, allowing him to maintain a firm stance when blocking his attacks.

Terror-Gaia then jumped back to gain some distance. He then readied his lance, and charge forward, running with own two feet, aiming it right at Sennen.

Taking a deep breath, Sennen did not move as he waited patiently for the right moment. Nervous, he watched as his enemy came closer, and closer. He had second thoughts about whether he would survive this ordeal or not, but he shook his head, telling himself that he'll win and live.

At just the right moment, when Terror-Gaia's lance was close enough, Sennen rotated his body to the right, raised his left foot, and quickly stomped on the lance. This caused Terror-Gaia to be held in place, breaking his posture as well.

Sennen then took this opportunity, as he raised his left palm, and fired a fireball attack, right into Terror-Gaia's face. The knight then stumbled backwards as it brushed the smolders away from his face. As his eyesight readjusted, he then saw Sennen jumping into the air, delivering a downward slash.

The attack made contact, as it caused sparks to fly off of Terror-Gaia's chest. Sennen then delivered a furry of sword attacks with Terror-Gaia's defense down, as mores sparks flew off of his chest.

Sennen then kicked him again, causing the knight stumble backwards. The Eye of Wdjat didn't appear this time, due to it being a weak kick. Terror-Gaia was now staggered and his stamina was running low, and Sennen saw his chance.

"This, ends, NOW!" Sennen shouted.

Having the chance to finish him off, Sennen then used his grappling hook, to latch onto another traffic light, and hoisted himself off the ground. He then immediately got into a flying kick stance, as he dived towards Terror-Gaia. Sennen's right kick sent Terror-Gaia flying off the ground, and across the road.

The Eye of Wdjat then appeared on Terror-Gaia's body once more, as the knight struggled to fight against the power. Suddenly, he heard a ferocious battle cry of desperation. He looked up to see Sennen charging right at him, with his sword at the ready.

Having no means to counter attack, due to the Eye of Wdjat sealing his movement, Sennen thrusted his sword forward, stabbing Terror-Gaia in the chest, and on the Eye of Wdjat.

Terror-Gaia gasped in pain, as both the strike from the sword and the kick weakened him greatly. Sennen growled, as he kept on the shoving sword deeper into his chest, pushing it in with all of his might. He then kicked Terror-Gaia forward, as the knight stumbled backwards with the sword still in his chest.

Terror-Gaia was now wounded and even more weak, as the power of the Eye of Wdjat began to overpower him. He struggled with all his might, but it didn't help. The Eye began to spread across his body, like glass on a broken window. Terror-Gaia then let out a scream of pain, as his body exploded, causing a fiery explosion to appear where the knight once stood. Without his master, the horse, wherever it was, also disappeared.

Sennen then knelt down and breathed heavily. Exhausted from the fighting, Sennen was glad that it was over. Just then, something caught his eye. When the fire disappeared, he saw a man laying down where Terror-Gaia once stood. He then got up and ran over to man. Checking for a pulse, he was relieved to find one, and he didn't appear to be in critical condition.

A bright light then shone above him. Looking up, Sennen saw another orb of light. Just like last time, the orb entered his belt and another emblem appeared in front of Sennen. Grabbing it, he saw that it resembled a more human knight, similar to the one he fought.

Sennen then heard police sirens, and they were getting louder. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the cops right now, let alone answer questions. Fortunately, he knew that they would be able to help the guy laying down a lot more than he would. Mustering his remaining strength, he then pumped his legs at full power and ran away. He then used his grappling hook to latch onto a nearby street sign, and pull himself out of view, and undid his transformation when no one was looking.

_(Elsewhere)_

Marty and Mana had decided to regroup at a nearby parking garage, on the upper floor, to hide from the battle, and to attend to Mana's wounds. They then heard footsteps approaching them from behind. They then turned around to see Timothy approaching from behind, waving at them.

"Hey guys. I'm back."

"Dude! What you did back there, was awesome!"

"You saw the whole thing from here of all places?"

"Yeah. There was a convenient vantage point from up here. Also, so cool to see you in action like that! You executed the monster all Sekiro style!" Marty exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about again? I don't remember most of the games you play, Marty."

"Ah don't sweat the details, Tim." Marty said, slapping Timothy on the back hard.

Tim flinched a little. "Hey! Take it easy. I just got back from facing a life-or-death experience. I'm not in the mood for rough housing right now."

"Sorry about, man. Anyways, about Mana, she'll be okay for now. I treated her wounds. Nothing too serious. She should be back on her soon." Marty said.

"Good job, Marty. I can always count on you to do stuff like this." Tim said. Marty only grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Timothy then approached Mana and sat down next to her. "How you're feeling?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. You just took on Gaia the Fierce Knight. One of the strongest cavalry knights in the Spirit world. I'm impressed that you're not that hurt." Mana said.

"No, it isn't really true. I'm still feeling a lot of pain from fighting him. You know, with all flying around, lances, horses and other factors. To be honest, if my plan to blow up my own motorbike to throw him off guard didn't work, I think I would've been dead. It was risky strategy, but strategy is the only thing you can use to overcome brute force."

"Still. It was a very smart move. I would've never anticipated that someone would actually blow up their own vehicle."

Marty nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wouldn't be able to do that to my own car. It must of have been hard for you to blow up your own bike."

"Believe me. I somewhat regret doing it. But the lives of others are more important…than a single motorcycle. Still hurts though." Tim said, as he tried not to think about it.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I'll try and make it up to you. I'll try to find some jobs, and I'll buy you a new one!" Mana said.

"Don't worry about it. It's a just a bike. Anyway, I need to get this off my chest." Tim said.

Mana merely nodded, and allowed Tim to speak out his mind.

"I…never asked for these powers. Heck, even the idea of me being part spirit now probably terrifies me even more than fighting these monsters. While I may not accept what I have become, and being hesitant to fight, this is something I'm capable of doing. I didn't have to power to save someone I cared about back then. Now that I do, I'm not sit on my butt and cower and fear. I'm going to help you protect our worlds from Hell-Z, because that what this power was for. I'll be damned if I don't put it to good use." Tim said, clenching his fists.

Mana smiled. "Thanks, Tim. I'll do whatever I can help you. I'll tell you everything about Spirit-World, Hell-Z, and maybe we can find a way to get my master's soul out of your body."

"Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll find a way."

"Thanks, Mana. So, to a good a friendship, and alliance?" Tim asked holding out his hand.

Mana in turned accepted it and shook his hand. "To a good friendship and alliance."

"Great! We're buds now. Now I have to make another lie for Auntie Lisa to explain why you don't have a bike anymore." Marty said, sighing at the end.

"We can just say that Mana crashed it." Timothy suggested.

"Sure…Wait. Why!?" Mana retorted.

"You did borrow it without my consent you know. I'm still a little peeved about that." Tim said.

"Heh-heh. Sorry about that. I just didn't want to get you involve with something that you didn't want to part of."

"Hey. I won't turn tail and run on you. But I should I warn you that I'm extremely terrified of monsters, that…I might…freeze."

"Oh. Is that so. I'll take note of that." Mana said.

Tim then stumble forward and let out a yawn. "Hey, Marty. Can you drive us home? I need to take a nap in the car."

"Feel free to do so. You've earned it after everything you've been through today." Marty said.

Tim nodded and entered the back seat of the car and immediately fell asleep. Mana couldn't help but noticed that he was snoring quite loudly.

"You'll eventually learn how to tune it out. So, don't worry about." Marty said.

Mana nodded. Just then, they heard a growling noise, and it came from Marty himself. "Heh. I guess it's time for dinner. All of this made me very hungry. Are you in the mood for a good burger, Mana?" he asked.

"I'll take you up on the that offer." Mana said, as she entered the passenger seat.

"Can…can I get one…*yawn*…please?" Timothy muttered.

"Yeah. And it'll be a deluxe. Consider it your reward." Marty said.

"Sounds…sounds…nice." Tim muttered as he went back to sleep.

Marty then turned on his car and drove out the parking garage and headed off for the nearest Burger World restaurant he could find. Little did they know, there was someone else there, watching from the shadows. Stepping out into the open was known other than Stanley Klarence who trailed Marty and Mana, and spied on them. He then took out his phone, and on it was a picture of Tim, Marty and Mana in perfect detail. It also had their faces. He then opened up his contacts lists and dialed his secretary. After waiting for a while, he got a response.

"_Mr. Klarence! Is that you!?" _Tina asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Ms. Fey. I'm alive and well." Stanley replied.

"_Oh, thank goodness! As worried sick when that strange knight came out of nowhere and attacked." _Tina said sounding relieve.

"No could have expected that. Anyways, I know this is a bit sudden after all that has happened recently, but I need you to do something."

"_Sure thing, Mr. Klarence. Just name it I'll get it done." _

"Thank you. I need you get in contact with Officer Mario Perez, and schedule an appointment with him and me. In private area as well."

"_Consider it done. Although, may I ask why you need to meet up with him, if you don't mind? I'm just curious." _ Tina asked.

"I need him to look into something for me. I may have found the key factor for getting rid Hell-Z for good." Stanley said.

_**(To be Continued)**_

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for being inactive for a long time. It was a constant mix of procrastination, alongside with college. I'm trying to focus on getting good grades, so I can get into UCF right now. I mean, I can't keep on writing if I don't take good care of my future first. **

**Aside from that, I've been enjoying writing this story so far, as it is really fun to write the fight scene. In other news, I'm going to alternate stories, with the following order of RWBY/Yugioh, Battle Spirits/Monster Hunter and then Kamen Rider/Yugioh. **

**In due time, we'll see how long I stick to this scheduling. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**I got nothing else to say, so have a nice day. **


End file.
